Love Forever
by Jessies Dream
Summary: This is a story based on the last part of that awesome game Final Fantasy VIII and then what happened next. As per usual things start of great, but something is terribly wrong and will force our hero to go back in time to save them all. Adult scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Squaresoft**

This is my version of what happened at the end of the game. Its my first go at story writing so reviews are welcome, so is advise.

Thanks for looking.

Jessies Dream

**Love Forever**

**Chapter One - The Return**

A sense of relief washed over all of them, as it became apparant that they had finally beaten Ultimecia. The final blow from Squall's gunblade had destroyed the evil sorceress and she was gone. One large flash of light and then all that was left was an eerie fog that had started to surround them.

"What's happening?" asked Rinoa.

Quistis looked back at Rinoa and replied " It's Time Compression!"

"Oh Hyne Yes!" Selphie gasped, she followed by saying " We just have to think of the place that we most want to be and we'll go there ...remember?"

Squall stood silently deep in thought, as he cast his mind back to all the things Laguna had told them to do before this final battle. So much so was he in his own little world that he missed Zell leave as he shouted to the others " See you back at the orphanage!" As he disappeared into the fog punching the air with his right fist. " Tch...trust Zell" said Quistis as she too thought of the orphanage and vanished through the fog.

" Well I know where I want to be pretty lady" Irvine said this as he took hold of Selphie's hand, looking into her already smiling face. "Me Too!!" Selphie replied. Irvine's last words were " Let's go together" as they too disappeared from view.

Rinoa stood silently, she had seen the others all leave it seemed easy. She hoped that they had all made it to the other side. Reaching with her left hand towards the two rings that hung on her necklace. One ring her Mothers that she had treasured all her life and the other ring was Squall's Griever ring and although he hadn't exactly given her his ring it mean't the world to her. Looking at Squall, only one place came to her mind, the only place that she wanted to be. She closed her eyes and vanished from the time compressed world.

If Squall had looked at that moment, he would have seen a smile on Rinoa's face. But instead he was lost within his own insecurities, he was so unsure of where he wanted to be. Balamb Garden had been his home for as long as he could remember. He'd spent most of his teenage years training and fighting for this one moment, to defeat any and all sorceresses. But what now was he to do, where was he to go. '_Is this all my life will ever be?_ ' he thought to himself, as he turned around to look for the others.

" Rinoa!....Where are you?" He called out but no answer. " Zell,...Selphie..are you still here?" Once again there was no reply. "Irvine...Quistis?......Have I been left alone again?" Realisation hit him hard, it was like a slap in the face. They had all gone and he was left here in the middle of.........

He looked around and turned full circle and although the fog had lifted as fast as it had formed, he seemed to be in the middle of a complete wasteland. No trees, no grass, no buildings, nothing but a dry cracked barren landscape. "Where Am I?" He asked.

Squall looked up at the burning sun in the sky and then at his watch. 1pm '_Great it's lunchtime and I'm thinking of hotdogs!......oh no...now I'm thinking like Zell' _He slapped his forehead with his right hand. " Stupid think" he said to himself. He cast his mind back to all the training he had endured,surely it would come in useful in situations like this. Then it clicked in his mind like a lightswitch being turned on..."of course" he said to himself. It was 1pm so the sun was in the south, he turned left to face the east. Balamb Garden was in the east so that's the direction to start walking. '_Who would have thought that using a watch as a compass would actually really be useful _' thought Squall as he started to walk.

*******************************************************************

There was a flash of light as Zell landed with a thud on the sandy shores of the orphanage. He looked around and shouted "Yeah baby I'm back...I can't wait to see the others as that was AWESOME!!!" He went running up the beach towards the steps that led up to the orphanage, nearly knocking down Irvine and Selphie as they were about to kiss. "What the??" Asked Irvine as he turned round to see who had interupted his and Selphies big moment. "Zell!!" Selphie squeeled as she rushed straight towards Zell to give him one of her big, big hugs. "It's great to see you back" said Selphie with a " Was that amazing or what?" "Awesome!...Just Awesome!" shouted Zell.

"I can hear you over a mile away as per usual Zell" They turned to see Qustis smiling for the first time after her comment as she walked towards them. "Howdy! Pretty Lady!" said Irvine as he touched the rim of his cowboy hat. "Don't start that womanising on me Irvine Kinneas!...save that for Selphie!" Once again Quistis smiled. "My goodness Quisty!!" said a shocked Selphie, just before she too gave her a hug. Selphie looked back at Irvine as she said to Quistis "I know it's all for show...except for when he is with me...then he's very sweet" Zell said "Please...I think I'm going to be sick! Selphie just glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "I think it's really sweet" said Quistis.

"I am so hungry!.....I really feel like some hotdogs" said Zell. Irvine looked at Zell and said "Don't you ever eat anything else?" Zell looked at him and said "Yeah of course I do....but they are my favourite and right now that's what I want. I wanna celebrate that we won, have a big party and eat all the hotdogs I can." Quistis shook her head, but Selphie said "Party?...Did you just say party?"

"Yeah I did" replied Zell. "PARTY...PARTY PARTY!!!" Both Zell and Selphie started to chant, just as Rinoa appeared on the path.

Selphie ran straight towards Rinoa, her arms outstretched "Rinoa!!! It's so good to see you!" said Selphie as she hugged her closely. "Thanks Selphie...it's good to be back" replied Rinoa.

Quistis smiled and said "Thank Hyne Rinoa..." She had also noticed that one Squall Leonhart was yet to return, but seeing Rinoa just made her come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be far behind.

"I'm surrounded by three lovely ladies and and idiot" said Irvine as he moved in to cuddle Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis. Selphie said "Oh that's lovely Irvy." Rinoa smiled and said "Same old Irvine!"

Quistis although uncomfortable with Irvines arm around her waist just smiled and thought of what they had achieved as a team. She only moved towards Zell as he said "I'm not an Idiot...I'll knock you for six Kinneas" as he approached Irvine with his fists raised. Quistis grabbed Zell's arm and stated "He's only trying to wind you up Zell..." "Gee can't you take a joke?" said Irvine.

"Nothing changes " said Rinoa.

Selphie looked at Rinoa and said "This is great...we are going to have one big party when we get back to Balamn Garden....We can celebrate that we've won .....I can organise it with yours and Quisty's help. Oh it will be Awesome...food, drinks, music...We did it, we really did it..the gang's all here and we're going to party...WoooHooo!!!" "That is a great idea" said Rinoa "I was so worried before the last battle that we wouldn't make it...but we did...we truly beat Ultimicia and her Time Compression and I for one couldn't wait to get back and see everyone!" Rinoa looked at each and everyone of her friends a smile on her face. Selphie leaned closer to Rinoa and whisperd "Would that include anyone particular?" Rinoa blushed at the thought of Squall came to her mind. "Hey where is Squall?" asked Rinoa. Looking round hoping that he would suddenly appear behind her take her in his arms and ...But he wasn't there, as she turned back to her friends hopeful that they would enlighten her with the answer she needed. Quistis saw the fear in Rinoa's eyes and so she said "We haven't seem him, but as we came through the Time Compression world before you ..it's logical that he will appear soon after you" "Yeah he'll be okay ..you know Squall...he's probably calculating the best arrival point as we speak" said Selphie, trying to lighten and lift Rinoa's spirits. Irvine touched Rinoa's shoulder and said "I'll go down to the beach in case he arrived there...as soon as I see him I will send him straight to you ...how's that?" "Thanks Irvine, I appreciate that" replied Rinoa. Zell shouted " I'll go and look around the building for you Rinoa" as he ran towards the orphanage. He was already out of range to hear Rinoa reply "Thanks Zell."

Rinoa looked back at Selphie and said "I'm worried Selph, he should be here by now."

"I know Rin, but I know that Squall will do anything for you.." said Selphie. "I wish...I know how I feel about him, but does he feel the same way about me?" Rinoa asked. "I know he does Rin, he carried you on his back all the way to Esthar when you were unconscious, jumped into space and free'd you from the sorceress memorial....I'd say he loves you" Rinoa looked a little shocked, she didn't know that Squall had carried her to Esthar and it felt so good when he hugged her after freeing her from the memorial. "Oh Hyne Selph ...I know where he will be..he promised" said Rinoa as she headed up the path to the Orphanage. "Promised?" asked Selphie following after her.

***********************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Squaresoft**

**Chapter Two - Lost in Time**

How far had he walked already? Although the scenery had changed slightly to include a few rock formations, Squall seemed to be getting nowhere. There was still the dusty dry soil below his feet and the torturing heat beating down from the sun. He lifted his arm to look at his watch once again to see that the time was now 4:03pm. He had been walking constantly for three hours and he could feel the ache rising from his feet to his thighs. An as for his throat, well that felt like the desolate wasteland he had walked through. '_So thirsty' _he thought '_I must get to water...otherwise I will be..no I don't want to think like that...must keep going'_.

He was trying to calculate how far he had walked, anything to take his mind off his situation.

" Right, if I've been walking for three hours...that means I must have gone at least twenty miles. Why haven't I come across a town, village, forrest or sea?" '_Oh great now I'm talking to myself ...if anyone sees me they will think I am nuts!'_ He tried to shout "Is anyone here....?" but it just came out as a crackled noise that hurt his throat. If there had been shelter, any form of shelter whatsoever, he would have stopped to rest, but he was denied this. Whatever, this place was he was determined that he would keep going until he got home.

He started to wonder about his friends, had they made it back already, or were they lost like him in the middle of this place. Perhaps they could even be walking up ahead and it was him lagging behind. He raised his hand up to shelter his eyes, looking like a man surveying the sea for a ship ahead. Squinting, he tried to see ahead, hoping that he would glimpse another living soul that he could then try to catch up with and make contact with. But... no there was no-one that he could see. "Great...Just Great!" He said. "I bet Zell is in the cafeteria eating all those damn hotdogs, Selphie is probably organising a party while singing that train song of hers, Irvine is probably chatting up every woman in sight, Quistis is probably organising those Treppie groupies of hers and Rinoa..Oh Hyne....I wonder if she is waiting for me?"

Squall looked up at the sky, if only it was nightime he could walk further and use the stars as a guide. It was the thought of a star that made him think back to the night of the graduation ball. That was the night he first met Rinoa...He closed his eyes taking him back in time...

There he stood leaning against one of the marble pillars in the ballroom. He felt happy that he had passed the final SeeD exam, but he hated to mix with people as it just wasn't his way. He liked the solitude ..no one to rely on...no one to let down...no disappointment...and no hurt. He thought that if he just kept away from everyone he could avoid the mixing, in fact if he had his way he would have stayed in his room all night. But no it was compulsory...it didn't mean that he had to interact though did it. He had been approached once or twice, but the get lost look he gave them made them leave as fast as they had arrived. Selphie had managed to get him to agree to joining the 'Garden Festival Party' anything to get her to leave him alone. Zell had tried to get him to enjoy the hotdogs....and he said ok later to him just to get him to go. The drinks tray had gone pass him and he had managed to swipe another glass of champagne. There he stood sipping his drink as he looked around the ballroom, catching sight of a shooting star going across the sky of the glass ceiling. As he tracked it in the sky until it went out of sight it was then that he saw her. She too was following the star. She looked at him and raise her right hand pointing upwards with her index finger. He was thinking she must mean the star, he looked back at her slightly confused as she then started to walk towards him.

She was beautiful, truly beautiful..wearing a 3/4 length cream dress, high heel shoes to match, long dark raven hair and dark brown eyes. "Your the best looking guy here ...dance with me?" she had asked the question, but I was just amazed that she had come up to me that I just couldn't answer for fear of sounding like an idiot. She then said "Oh I get it ...you only dance with people you like......Look into my eyes" She started to wave her hand in a circular motion near to his left ear and said "Your going to like me...your going to like me......Did that help?" He just replied "I can't dance." She just said "That's Ok" as she grabbed hold of my arm and led me to the dance floor.

"I'll teach you" she said as she placed one of my arms round her waist the other she took hold off and before anyone could ask 'Is that Squall on the dance floor' she was showing him the steps to take. They had crashed into another couple and he had nearly left her there and then, not wanting to make a spectacle of himself. But she had got him back and he started to get the steps right...in fact he was starting to enjoy it. It was only after he had brought her back towards his body in one smooth movement that their eyes had locked. If it hadn't been for the fireworks that exploded and distracted both of them to look up and admire them. Who knows what could have happened next..instead she had looked back at him...smiled and then walked off. '_WOW ..who was she?'_ he thought.

*********************************************************************

"Rinoa ...wait...what do you mean he promised?" Selphie was trying to get an answer as she ran after Rinoa. "Where are you going?" Selphie asked. They had both reached the front of the orphanage when Rinoa had slowed down to catch a breath. Selphie finally managed to touch her friends arm asking "Rin what do you mean by he promised?" Rinoa looked at Selphie and replied "Remember when we all came here before the final battle?" Selphie nodded and waited for Rinoa to continue. "Well I had gone to the flower field it was wonderful there. It made me feel better. But I was so worried about how things would turn out and that I wouldn't be able to get back.... and when Squall had joined me in the field...I just poured out all my worries and fears to him. He said to me 'don't worry if we all get seperated...I'll be waiting here, so if you come here you'll find me...I Promise'....It filled my heart with such joy, I just went up to him and hugged him and said Thank You."

"Oh Rin...that's so romantic." said Selphie followed by "Come on then...let's get you to that field"

***********************************************************************

It was the thought of her that kept him going, forcing his already tired body on towards the East. Wanting....no needing to get home. The sun had now at least started to disappear, but instead of leaving the sky with a glorious red sunset. Dark swirling clouds had formed which threatened a storm of great magnitude. '_Great ' _thought Squall '_first I get blazing heat ...what next downpour?' _He needed to rest....he knew that he couldn't go any further. He had already started to stumble and his whole body ached. He was sure that he was hallucinating as he took a few more steps forward...there was a sheer drop in front of him. It was the end of his way forward. He turned to look behind him, thinking that he had taken a wrong direction...maybe one wrong .."What the?" Everything behind him had vanished and he was standing on a small platform with an abyss in every direction. He droped to the ground and in that instant, that was the moment that he felt lost forever.

**********************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Squaresoft**

**Chapter three - Dead or Alive?**

Rinoa and Selphie had gone through the rockery at the side of the building and reached the archway that let to the flower field. Rinoa hesitated and reached for the two rings on her necklace and said "Please!" Selphie said "Don't worry Rin...I'll wait here for you..if you need me just call...ok?"

Rinoa looked at Selphie and said "Ok" as she then stepped through the arch.

***********************************************************************

Quistis had watched her friends split up in their search for Squall. She could see Irvine on the beach pacing up and down, obviously upset at the possible loss of their collegue and friend. But she thought it best to leave him at the moment. She had also watched Selphie and Rinoa run off to the field at least they were doing something. She contemplated following them, but thought I'd better go and see what Zell is up to, before he gets himself in trouble. So she walked up the path towards the entrance of the orphanage.

Zell had gone into every room, looked in every cupboard and looked under every bed for any sign of Squall. No one was going to say to him that he wasn't thorough in his searching. After what seemed like he had looked in all of the same places at least three times to no avail. He headed back out of the main door to see Quistis coming towards him. She could see from his facial expression and downright disappointment that he had not found him inside of the orphanage. Not that she thought that he would be in there anyway. She had a suspicion that he hadn't made it back to the real world, but she kept that to herself for the moment.

"No luck...." said Zell shaking his head. "I've looked everywhere in that building for him, I even looked in the cupboards and under the beds."

Quistis replied "Why on earth would he be hinding in a cupboard or under a bed Zell?"

She wished that she hadn't said that, sometimes her sharpness was too much. She said "I'm sorry Zell...you've been very thorough...I'm impressed."

Zell was just about ready to explode, but after hearing Quistis compliment him he changed his mind.

Zell just said "Wow........but I don't know where else to look for Squall?"

Quistis said "It's okay, as you ran off Rinoa had an idea that she knew where Squall would appear, so she's headed off to the flower field with Selphie."

"Okay then...let's get up there.....he might be hurt" said Zell as he and Quistis headed to the flower field.

***********************************************************************

Rinoa had stepped onto the field and looked across to the far left as she scanned the area, looking for any sign of him. Subconciously, she had walked into the centre of the field and arrived at the exact place where they had their conversation only a few weeks before. She reached her right hand once again to the rings on her necklace and whispered "Squall."

Selphie was sitting on one of the rocks near the archway as she raised her arm to look at her watch. She was suprised to see that it was already 6pm and starting to get dark. Looking up at the sky she could see dark clouds gathering together.'I don't like the look of those' she thought 'were going to be in the middle of a terrible storm soon and still no sign oef Squall. If it get's too dark, we'll have to call of the search until morning.' She looked towards the beach at Irvine and thought 'I can't see Rinoa being happy about that idea...I certainly wouldn't if it was Irvy missing.'

***********************************************************************

Irvine was sitting on one of the steps, he had paced up ahd down the beach a few times but he just knew somehow that Squall would not be there. He needed to think as to what the best course of action would be if they don't find Squall. It was getting dark, there was a storm brewing and he knew that they would have to rest. Not to metion storms were not Selphies favourite weather. He stood up and looked back up the path towards Selphie and decided it was time he headed back up to her.

Quistis, Zell and Irvine had arrived at the waiting Selphie. "Any joy?" asked Quistis.

"I've not heard anything" replied Selphie "I'm getting really worried...things don't look that good"

Quistis replied "I am too, but we have got to be strong for Rinoa. We'll give her a little more time."

Rinoa looked up at the sky, tears were starting to form, as she held onto his Griever ring around her neck she closed her eyes and remembered when she had first met Squall at the Balamn graduation ball. She certainly hadn't gone there to pick anyone up, let alone fall for someone so deeply. She was supposed to meet the headmaster Cid Kramer to discuss the possiblity of hiring SeeD to assist her group the Timber Owls in freeing her hometown of Timber. She was suprised that he had agreed to see her, but when she arrived he was busy and his assistant had just said to please enjoy the party while she waited. She had made her way into the ballroom and scanned the room watching the dancers move across the foor made her wish that she too was out there dancing with a special someone. 'If only' she thought to herself. Rinoa looked up and saw the amazing glass ceiling as a shooting star shot across the sky, thinking of her wish as she tracked the star.

It was then that she spotted a suprisingly handsome man also looking at the sky. He was leaning against one of the pillars, drink in hand. Rinoa could't help but stare at him as he looked back from the sky and then at her. Rinoa thought 'Why isn't he dancing with his girlfriend?....perhaps he hasn't got one....Yeah! Someone that good looking get real....Oh no he's staring at me.' She felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks perhaps she could have one dance. She raised her arm and first finger as if she was pointing to the sky. He just looked back at her. 'OK plan B' she thought as she walked towards the puzzled young man.

Then when she had actually got him on the dance floor, she remembered every wrong step, everytime he had stood on her toes and the time that they had crashed into another couple on the floor. He was right about not being able to dance, but she didn't want him to leave before the end of the dance. So she persuaded him once again to continue and that's when he started to get the steps right. He was even starting to lead...well he was supposed to as it was a waltz after all.

She knew the moment exactly when she had fallen in love with him. It was right after he had spun her out into the dance floor and then reeled her back towards his body. There hands had locked together, their bodies so close as she looked into his grey/green eyes. She could have stayed like that forever, but the fireworks outside exploding had made both of them look upwards.

A crack of lightening and rumble of thunder brought her back to the flower field.

***********************************************************************

Squall looked up at the sky and saw a single white feather fall towards him, he opened his right hand and grasped it as it reminded him of Rinoa. He felt a pain in his head as all the memories came flooding back. He saw her walking towards him at the graduation ball, he saw her dancing with him, he saw her looking in complete horror as he was struck by an ice spear after the fight with Sorceress Edea. Those same images just kept repeating round and round, like a stuck record. The only difference was that each time Rinoa's image got more distorted, until it went back to the moment when Rinoa was drifting in space. As her helmet came into view, he saw the visor crack and she was dead. A single tear fell from his eyes as he collapsed in utter despair, believing that she was lost to him forever. He just wished for death to take him away, so that he could join her.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Squaresoft**

**Chapter Four - Return the heros**

Selphie, Quistis , Zell and Irvine heard Rinoa scream and so in a moment of panic, they all headed through the archway into the flower field. Selphie ran to Rinoa asking "What's happened...are you ok?"

Rinoa had dropped to her knees and was sobbing uncontrolably. Selphie touched Rinoa's left shoulder to try and comfort her, but she was hit by an electric shock and was thrown backwards.

"Oh Hyne what's happening?" asked Irvine as he rushed to Selphie to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine Irvy" stated Selphie to Irvine's questioning look. "But is Rinoa ok?"

Quistis and Zell had both watched Selphie fly backwards and it was only after Selphie had asked about Rinoa, that they had all looked back in her direction. Shock on all of their faces.

Rinoa in her grief had sprouted her white angelic wings in that same instant a flash of blazing light had opened a doorway right in front of her. They could see.....the time compressed world once again.

"She's going back!" cried Quistis.

"Why is she doing that, what is she thinking?" asked Zell.

"She's going back for Squall!" said Selphie. "She must have sensed something and realised this was the only way.....Oh be careful Rinoa!"

"Love will do that to a person" said Irvine.

***********************************************************************

Rinoa stepped through the doorway back into the time compressed world as she did her angel wings disappeared. "I did it oh my" she said. Looking around there was no sign of Squall, just footprints in the dust. She looked closer and saw the SeeD emblem on the print of the heel. That was all she needed to know which direction to head and so she followed them.

She didn't have to travel far as she stepped past a rocky terrain. The fog was gone leaving a stormy sky and right in front of her was Squall lying on the ground. Rinoa raced towards him. 'Please be okay' she thought as she dropped once again to her knees and gently brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Squall?" she asked.

There was no reaction from him, no sign of life...was she too late?

The tears started to form in her eyes once again. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Squall please come back....I love you!....Please!"

Rinoa rested her head against Squalls chest as she cried in complete despair.

At that moment the dark clouds above them opened to reveal a beautiful blue sky.

The sudden brightness made Rinoa look up to see petals floating in the sky and the arrival of Balam Garden. As she watched it land at the beach, she realised they were back at the flower field.

She looked down at Squall to see him slowly open his eyes.

"Rinoa?" he asked "Is that really you?" Thinking that this was just another sick dream the time compressed world was throwing at him.

"Squall!" she said the shock and realization on her face answering his question by saying "Yes...it's really me...Ill show you." As she bent down to kiss him for the first time.

Squall was suprised, pleasantly suprised. He didn't want this moment to end as he tried to reach up with his right arm to touch Rinoa, but his strength had gone. The physical and mental exertion he had gone through had taken it's toll.

Selphie, Quistis , Zell and Irvine had been waiting in the flower field. They had made a decision to send out a distress flare afer Rinoa had disappeared. When they saw that she had returned complete with Squall.....smiles were replaced by complete shock as they saw her kiss him.

"Way to go Rinoa" said Irvine.

Selphie and Quistis just looked at each other smiling.

Zell just shouted "Get a Room!"

Rinoa turned to her friends and said "We need Doctor Kadowaki!"

*******************************************************************

The doctor and her team arrived bearing a stretcher. She looked at Squall and said "lets get you to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Will he be okay?" asked Rinoa.

"Yes don't worry...by the looks of things he needs fluids, rest and a bit of tender loving care."

"Can I come with him?" asked Rinoa.

"Yes of course you can...it will help in his recovery." said the doctor as they walked behind Squall on the stretcher.

*******************************************************************

For three days and three nights Rinoa did not leave Squall's side while he was recovering in the infirmary. In fact if it hadn't been for Dr Kadowaki putting a reclyning chair next to Squalls bed, she would have suffered the floor just to be by his side. She had nearly lost him once and she was certainly not going to let that happen again. Squall had been in and out of conciousness most of the time, so they hadn't really had chance to talk, but Rinoa wanted to be there for him no matter what.

Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine on their return to Balamb Garden had been asked to see the headmaster for a progress report. Truth be told, he wanted to congratulate them. They made their way up to headmaster Cid's office via the garden lift. On arrival Xu had greeted them at the door saying "Great to see you all......You can go straight in."

Cid said to them " I am so glad to see that you have all retuned safetly, with the exception of Commander Leonhart of course. But I have been told that he should soon be back on his feet again. Anyway, I wanted to see if there was anything at all that I can reward you with for this amazing result ?"

Selphie said "Yes please headmaster,....could we hold a party to celebrate?"

Cid thought for a moment..."Yes of course Selphie...I think that would be a great idea....perhaps you could organize this?"

"Wow yes sir I could...thank you" replied Selphie.

"Perhaps it could be held as soon as the commander has recovered?" said Cid.

"Yes of course" replied Selphie.

Zell at the mention of a party asked "Can we have hot dogs, lots of hotdogs at the party?"

Cid laughed "Of course Zell....you can organize all the food you want at this party..it is for you all anyway!"

Irvine said "I'm just happy to be back!"

"I agree!" stated Quistis.

Cid just nodded at Irvine.

"I'll speak to the commander and Rinoa to see if they have any requests...in the meantime, thank you all for a job well done."

They saluted and left the headmasters office. Selphie said "This is going to be the best party ever! I'll make sure of it."

"And we will all help, Selphie" said Quistis.

"Absolutely" said Irvine.

"Count me in" said Zell.

And with that they all stepped into the lift and headed back to the dorm rooms.

***********************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer:-**

**I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Squaresoft**

**Chapter five - Starting out**

Headmaster Cid had made his way down to the infirmary to speak Squall and Rinoa. As he approached the Doctor was walking up the corridor.

"How is the patient?" asked Cid.

"He should be well enough to return to active duties next week. I've just informed him that he can now leave the infirmary and go back to his new dormitory." said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor that is great news" said Cid.

Cid entered the infirmary and saw Rinoa sitting outside Squalls recovery room.

"Rinoa.." said the headmaster..."I'm so glad your back..." He then went on to explain the party that was going to be organized to celebrate their victorious return. He then asked "Is there anything I can do for you ?"

Rinoa thought the only thing she really wanted was to be with Squall and she would love to spend more quality time with him. Somewhere that he could relax and open up and express his feelings.

In fact they had all been working hard and could do with a break. She explained this to Cid and he knew instantly what he could do for all of them.

"Ill sort things out for you" said Cid and he knocked on the recovery room door and went in to see Squall.

Squall was dressed and ready to get out, in fact he was a little anxious about seeing his new dorm room. He didn't know what to expect and normally he didn't like change. But Rinoa had changed him and made him see that this could be a good thing. He was the commander after all and should have a room to suit the position. She was looking forward to seeing it anyway and that had spurred him on. He was a little suprised by the knock on the door, firstly he thought it was Rinoa, but he soon came to his senses as the headmaster entered the room.

"Headmaster..." said Squall saluting.

"No need for that now ..."said Cid as he took hold of Squall's hand shaking it "Well done...I'm glad to see your back on your feet"

"Thank you headmaster....I can report for duty next week" said Squall.

Cid said "Yes ...i have spoken to the Doctor and I believe it would be best if you and your team took a break, so I'm ordering you to take a months holiday from Monday!"

"However, I would like you to attend a celebration party for all of your teams good work this Friday"

Squall was stunned...a holiday, he had never been on a holiday before...where was he supposed to go???

"Err thank you headmaster" said Squall as Cid said "That's excellent...oh and I almost forgot....Here are your new passcards for your new room. It was redesigned by Edea so I'm sure you will enjoy it." Squall took the passcards as Cid left the room smiling.

'Two passcards' thought Squall...as he stepped out of the room to see Rinoa sitting in one of the chairs.

"Are you Okay?" she asked.

Squall put the cards in his pocket and said "First I get a new room and now I've been told to take a holiday...how strange is that?"

"That's two good things then isnt it?" she asked.

"Yes I guess...although where I'm supposed to go I don't know....I've never been on a holiday in my life!" said Squall.

"Well it's about time you had one then!" said Rinoa.

They had reached the dorm rooms and Rinoa had stopped outside of her old room. Squall stopped and turned round "Are you not coming with me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to just assume that you wanted me with you" she replied.

"Rinoa ...of course I want you with me....I've travelled what seemed like miles to get back here to be with you. I need to tell you that I feel the same"

"Feel the same?" she asked.

He took a few short steps back towards her, as he gently lifted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "I love you Rinoa...with all my heart" he said as he bent down and kissed her.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Squall had said those three words that she had longed to hear from his lips and then he kissed her. She felt so alive, that kiss, although it was only a quick meeting of lips it sent a slight shockwave through her body.

He pulled away slowly looking into her dark brown eyes. He didn't know what else to say to her, words were always difficult for him. She could tell that he was struggling, he had that look on his face that he always got when he didn't know what to do. She had seen it so many times.

"Ok let's go" she said as she put her hand on his left shoulder.

***********************************************************************

The Commanders new room was located at the very end of the corridoor, as they reached the door, Squall pulled out one of the passcards and placed it through the card reader. Upon hearing the click signifying that the door was now unlocked, he pushed on the handle and opened the door. He stepped back and gestured for Rinoa to go first. Hesitant at first, she took a few steps into the most amazing looking lounge area. Straight in front of her was three large sofas arranged in a half circle facing the largest tv screen with music centre she had ever seen in a room.

"Wow that's huge!" she said to Squall pointing to the tv.

He looked amazed, this room alone was bigger than Cid's office. He turned and shut the door.

"Unbelieveable" he said.

"Let's explore" she said to him as she headed for the first door on the right. It contained just a toilet and sink. The second door on the right led to an amazing kitchen with every gadget needed. Rinoa openening every cupboard door to discover dishwasher, washing machine with dryer, fridge freezer stocked with food and drink.

"Hey there is food in here" said Rinoa.

"Someone has been busy" replied Squall.

They then went to the last door on the right and found a huge dining room, with a table big enough to seat twelve people.

Exiting back to the lounge, they headed to the doors on the other side of the room. The first one on the left led to a garden balcony with table and chairs.

"This is nice...look there's even a BBQ in the corner" said Rinoa.

Squall just shook his head ...this was too much. The next door on the left was just a small bedroom as was the third door, but the fourth door revealed a sunken round bath with spa and hot tub settings.

That's big enough for two' thought Rinoa as a blush came across her cheeks.

Exiting the room Squall had wondered why she had blushed.

The next door revealed a bedroom with a double bed and connecting ensuite.

Upon opening the wardrobe doors, she was suprised to see her clothes hanging right in front of her and an enveolpe with her name on it. She opened the envelope and found a note from Selphie.

It read:-

'Hi Rinoa,

I've moved your clothes into Squalls guest room as I knew you would want to be near him after he came out of the infirmary. You can always move them later !!!

Don't worry about Angelo, I will keep him with me until your ready..I love that dog.

Say hi to Squall for me and I'll see you both at the party!'

Love Selphie'

"Selphie says Hi" said Rinoa as she looked towards Squall who was smiling. That was different.

That left one last door....which led to the master bedroom. Right in front of them was a huge king size four poster bed, decorated with blue and white drapes. Rinoa went straight ahead and sat on the bed.

"This room is wonderful" said Rinoa looking up at the canopy of the bed. She let out a small gasp.

"Look Squall stars" she said pointing upwards.

He stepped towards the bed and looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough silver silk stars had been finely embroided into the dark blue canopy. This made him think back to the night of the graduation ball again, how beautiful she looked....he turned to look at Rinoa. She smiled back at him as she got off the bed and went though the connecting door which revealed a double power shower and ensuite. The next door in the bedroom let to a walk in wardrobe of which Squalls clothes had already been placed on the hangers. They looked so out of place filling only a quarter of one of the hanging rails. The last and final door led to a small private balcony. Rinoa walked to the railing and looked out at the sea below. The gentle breeze blew her hair as her arms rested on the rail. She didn't hear Squall approach as he stood only a few centimeters away from her. Marvelling at her beauty, he so wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. In fact lots of other thoughts were coming to his mind involving a four poster bed.

"Are you okay Squall?"

He shot a deep shade of crimson and said "Yes fine ...sorry I was miles away. I'm going to have a shower and then get something to eat if thats okay?"

"Yes fine...I'll go and relax in the lounge" and with that she went back through the bedroom.

Squall too went back into the bedroom and shut the door to the balcony. He removed his customary black leather jacket, boots and trousers. Placing them neatly on the hangers of the wardrobe and removing a bathrobe and towel he headed for the shower. Taking off his boxer shorts and putting them in the wash bin, he opened the shower door and stepped in. Looking at the controls to set the temperature and power, he turned the water on.

Rinoa had been flicking through the many channels of the tv finding nothing interesting to watch.

' I really fancy trying that bath' and with that thought in mind she went back into the master bedroom. She could hear the water of the shower in fact she couldn't miss Squalls handsome toned body through the steamy glass. She couldn't stop herself from staring and it was only when Squall turned round oblivious to the fact that Rinoa was there, she quickly moved out of sight blushing a hundred shades of red. Calming herself by lightly biting on her lower lip, she then built up the courage to ask "Squall...would it be okay for me to have a bath?"

Squall replied "Yes sure help yourself"

"Thanks" she said going back out of the bedroom.

Squall was sure that he had cought sight of Rinoa looking at him as he turned in the shower. In fact her asking that question about the bath and then leaving the bedroom quickly just made him more certain. In fact it just made him think of Rinoa lying on that bed again....this was going to be a very awkward night. He didn't want to take advantage of her but fighting these urges was getting more and more difficult. Yet he didn't have a clue where to begin, it's not like he had ever had a girlfriend before and he wanted Rinoa to be so much more than that. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Zell the day before he left the infirmary. He had asked Zell to make a ring for Rinoa so that he could propose to her on the night of the party. Swearing him to secrecy Zell had agreed to design and make the ring in time for his friend.

Rinoa had gone back into the guest bedroom taking out clean towels and her babyblue bathrobe. She took off her blue duster and hung that back in the wardrobe. Removing her black shorts, black top and underwear. Putting her bathrobe on she headed for the sunken bath. This she was going to enjoy. She set the water running while adding the buble bath mixture which she found in her room. 'Selphie's doing I bet.' Making sure the water wasn't too hot, she droped her bathrobe and stepped in. Disappearing under a layer of bubbles before finally resurfacing and resting her head on the padded edge.

'This is heavenly' she thought......'room enough for two' as she blushed once again at the mere thought of her and Squall sharing a bath, a shower or something more intimate...like him running his hands all over her body...kissing her all over. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Squall had stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself. Putting on a pair of black cotton shorts and a white t-shirt he headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, he pulled out some chicken breast, mushrooms, peppers and fresh noodles. He knew that Rinoa loved Chinese and Thai food, but what she didn't know was that Squall could cook. It's one of those things that he had learnt to do when he didn't want to socialize and go to the garden cafeteria. Never in a million years would he of thought that he would be able to use that particular skill for someone else. But he wanted to do this for her. She had done so much for him, by bringing him out of his lonely existance. Accepting friendship into his life from his collegues, but most of all finding love.

It was the smell of food cooking that brought Rinoa back from her daydream. She stepped out of the bath and dried herself quickly, curiousity getting the better of her as she wanted to see who was cooking. Drying her hair on a towel as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe. Nothing prepared her for the shock of seeing Squall in the kitchen.

" I didn't know you could cook?"

"Oh yeah it's just something I learnt to do....it will be ready soon, so I hope your hungry?" asked Squall.

"Starving" she replied. "I'll just get some clothes on and be right there!"

Squall had already set the dining table all he needed to do was serve the food and wine.

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Rinoa as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

Squall replied "You can take in the wine....." he stopped as he had chosen to look at Rinoa at that point in time and words failed him. She was wearing the light cream dress that she wore to the graduation ball, the same dress that he had first set eyes on her and she looked amazing.

"Okay" she said smiling as she picked up the wine and headed into the dining room.

Squall came into the dining room with two plates of food, placing a plate in front of Rinoa as he whispered "You look beautiful."

Rinoa blushed as Squalls breath had sent a warm sensation through her body.

"T-thank you" she found herself stammering as a reply. Hiding her embarressment by picking up her fork and tring the food in front of her.

"This is really good Squall" she said.

" Thanks" he replied.."I aim to please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - All Characters belong to Squaresoft**

I'm sorry to anyone out there that has actually been waiting for an update!

Finally chapter six is done and I am already working on chapter seven.

I'm turning this into a three book story as I already know where I am going with the plot for the next two books.

It would be nice to know if anyone is actually reading this...so please let me know.

Many thanks,

Jessies Dream

Wow thanks for the review Yuna Saviour and no I don't mind that you spotted my stupid spelling errors.

I'm amending my chapters now so that they don't look silly!!!

**Love Forever - Chapter 6 -Fantasy fulfilled**

To say that Rinoa was a little shocked, would be an understatement. Squall could certainly cook, that was proved by the meal he had prepared for them. But his last comment of 'Aim to please' really had got her wondering. Was he trying to please her?

Rinoa looked at Squall, only to find him looking back at her, so she smiled and to her suprise he smiled back.

Rinoa said "You should do that more often you know....you have a wonderful smile"

"I didn't have much to smile about before this moment...."

After Squall had said that he thought to himself ' _Oh great that really sounded like a stupid corny chat up line that Irvine would use!' _So to hide what he thought was his stupidity, he looked back down at his plate intending to finish eating. Before he could even get hold of his fork, Rinoa had reached across the table touching his left hand.

"Squall"

He looked up slowly saying "Im sorry Rin that sounded just like Irv..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Rinoa had stood and leant across the table and kissed him.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss, she gently stroked her right hand down his left cheek and said

"You don't have to apologise ...I know exactly what you meant.......this means everything to me.....you mean everything to me"

Picking up her plate, she said "Now you finish your dinner and I will get dessert" and with that she went out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Placing the plate and cutlery into the dishwasher, she then went to the fridge freezer thinking '_ice cream..should be some in here'_

Bending as she looked in the freezer drawers a slight pain formed in the base of her spine.

Wincing as she stood back up straight and naturally rubbing her back with her hands.

"You don't need me to tell you to bend at the knees now do you?"

Rinoa jumped slightly as she hadn't heard Squall come into the kitchen. '_How did he do that?'_ She thought to herself. '_Mind you she had spent all that time in the chair at the infirmary while she waited for Squall to recover' _She saw that Squall was looking at her.

"I blame that sofa chair in the infirmary" she replied and she gently tried to rub her back.

"You know that you could have slept in your own room...I wouldn't have been offended" he said to her.

"I know...but..... I didn't want to leave you, not after I nearly lost you"

He said" I'm glad that you did stay!......Well at least this time you will have a bed"

"Hardly the same at least I was sleeping next to you in the infirmary!....Oh crap I just said that without thinking didn't I?"

Squall took the few remaining steps towards her "Is that really worrying you?.... Because I feel the same but I dont want to take advantage."

'_Ok she thought I need to tell him exactly what I am feeling' _

"No Squall it's not worrying me in that way...and it's not taking advantage if it's something we both want. Hell I can't think of anything else....apart from how much I want you!"

It was Squalls turn to admit his full feelings, but as words were always a bit of a problem for him he thought '_actions speak louder than words' _and with that thought he took one more step to close the gap between them. Looking deeply into her eyes, he gently pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her right ear "I want you too!"

Slowly he started to trail kisses down her neck. His lips sending a wave of pleasure through her body as she ran her fingers through his hair. His body naturally pressing against hers as his lips met hers this time craving her touch. Running his right hand down her back while he continued to deepen the kiss, Rinoa flinched slightly as he touched the tender spot on her back. Squall pulled away slightly

"I'm sorry.......why don't you let me massage that for you as it's obviously causing you pain?"

Without any hesitation she replied "Okay"

"If you head to the master bedroom, I'll finish up here and then come and join you in a minute"

As Rinoa stepped out of the kitchen a hundred emotions were running through her head. Excitement, anticipation, anxiety, tension, passion and shock. Thinking of everything that had just taken place in the kitchen she smiled and walked into the bedroom.

Squall turned on the dishwasher and turned out the light in the kitchen. He felt so exhilarated, this was going to be the best night of his life and he was going to make sure that it was also Rinoa's best night too. On his way to the bedroom he made a detour to the bathroom and picked up a bottle of 'skin so soft oil'. Someone really had thought of everything when it came to the toiletries in the bathroom. 'Selphie I bet' thought Squall.

Rinoa wasn't sure if she should just sit on the bed and wait for Squall or get a towel, remove her dress and just lie on the bed. Getting the towel seemed to be the best decision, so she went to the walk in wardrobe and removed a couple of towels.

Squall walked into the bedroom just as Rinoa walked out of the wardrobe holding two white towels.

She jumped slightly as she said " Oh...I um ...I thought these would be useful!"

Squall thinking that he would play the part of a professional masseur, rolled back the bed covers to the bottom of the bed and taking one of the towels from Rinoa he said "If madam would like to remove her dress and lay on her front, I will see what I can do for her." He turned and faced the wall with a smile on his face as the look on Rinoa's face was a mixture of suprise and embarrassment. She had never been in just her underwear before with any boy and for a moment she thought he was going to stand there and watch her remove her dress. But when he turned to face the wall, she felt a little more at ease.

"Squall...I just want you to know that I've never done anything like this before." She said this as she unzipped and stepped out of her dress.

"Well this massage will help to relieve the pain in your lower back and I promise not to hurt you" replied Squall.

Rinoa just shook her head "I don't just mean the massage Squall...I'm talking about everything....I've certainly never been standing in a bedroom in just my underwear with a boyfriend...I just wanted you to know." She then stepped forward and laid face down on the towel that Squall had placed on the bed hiding the blush on her face.

"Rin....." Squall had turned to face Rinoa and for the second time that evening he had been caught by her beauty. His eyes tracked from her small petite feet, up along her long slender legs to the cream coloured lace underwear covering....

It was at that point that Rinoa turned her head to look at Squall. She had wondered why he had stopped after just half saying her name. She was starting to think that she had done the wrong thing.

"Squall have I done something wrong?"

Her question had brought him back and so he replied. "No Rin of course you haven't ...i'ts just that....God your beautiful!"

Rinoa could feel the heat rising once again in her cheeks..."Now I know I'm blushing" she said as she picked up the nearest pillow and promptly hid her head under it.

Squall had to laugh at Rinoa's action, as he stepped to the side of the bed he said "Only you could think of hiding your face and leave all the interesting bits uncovered" and before she could move the pillow he had placed some of the oil on his hands and started to gently massage her lower back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:- Once again all the characters belong to Squaresoft.**

**WARNING.....ADULT THEME.... LEMON WARNING!!!**

No Point me telling people not to read this if they shouldn't...you know that they will

Thank you to everyone that has given help with chapter advice....

Well for anyone out there who is reading this here is the next chapter, which is a little short but I am working on the next.....

Jessies Dream

**Love Forever - Chapter Seven - Fantasy to Reality**

Rinoa was shocked at Squalls comment, as she started to move the pillow he had already started to massage her back and to be honest she liked it for two reasons. Firstly it was really helping the ache in her back and secondly because she wanted Squall to touch her again like he had in the kitchen. She couldn't help but let out a pleasurable sigh.

" I take it from that sigh that you are enjoying this?" asked Squall.

"Yes that feels really good...but I think I should return the favour"

"But I don't have a pain in my back" replied Squall.

Rinoa turned towards him and said "You dont have to have a pain in order to appreciate a massage Squall." Sitting back up on the bed, she swung her legs round to the side of the bed.

"Come on get that t-shirt off and lie on your front. I want you to relax."

He replied "Okay" in truth he wanted to hide the blush that had formed on his face, especially after seeing Rinoa in her underwear from the front. The thoughts in his head just kept saying 'Wow she looks so sexy in that outfit....I can't wait to see her naked!'

Squall took his t-shirt off and this time it was Rinoa's turn to gape. He really did have a well toned body. Grabbing the bottle of oil, she got back on the bed and kneeled next to Squall. Placing a small amount of oil in the palm of her hand, she then brought her hands together so that the oil was evenly distributed.

She was thinking '_Oh well here goes ......I hope I can do this right.'_

Gently she placd her hands on the middle of his back as she moved them both upwards along his spine to his shoulder blades. As she started to work with her thumbs on his shoulders, Squall let out a sigh of relief.

"Is this helping relieve all that stress and tension?" Asked Rinoa.

"Mmm...Oh Yes" replied Squall.

He was certainly starting to relax.

'_I love the feel of his body.....gosh I am such a bad girl....but I like this a lot!' _Thought Rinoa, as she moved her hands back down along either side of his spine. When she reached the top of his shorts, using the heel of her hands she used a circular motion along his lower back.

It was only after hearing a light snore from Squall that she realized her relaxing massage had sent him to sleep.

'_Well I guess I won't be getting any tonight!' _and with that thought she grabbed the bed covers over herself and Squall. Snuggling next to him, with her left arm resting under her head and her right arm lightly placed on his back, she too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:- Once again all the characters belong to Squaresoft.**

**WARNING.....ADULT THEME.... LEMON WARNING!!!**

No Point me telling people not to read this if they shouldn't...you know that they will

**Love Forever -Chapter Eight - Morning has broken**

As the sunlight broke through the curtains in the bedroom a completely refreshed Squall opened his eyes and saw the most amazing sight. Lying next to him was a still sleeping Rinoa. Her hair was slightly sprayed out over the pillow as her head rested on her left arm. She looked so beautiful. He felt guilty for falling asleep last night and hoped that she wouldn't hold it against him. Maybe it wasn't meant to happen last night after all it was the first time they had actually slept in the same bed together. Then there was the other thing on his mind. The celebration party that had been organized and he certainly wasn't a fan of being the centre of attention. However, this time it was going to be different. Tonight at the party he was going to ask her to marry him.

'_Ok I think I will start the day by making her breakfast in bed' and_ with that thought he slided gently out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. Knowing that she loved pancakes and syrup, he quickly prepared a tray with two servings of pancakes, fresh orange juice and two cups of filtered coffee. Covering the pancakes over with some foil to keep them warm, he made his way out of the kitchen.

Returning to the bedroom he was glad that she hadn't woken while he was away. He placed the breakfast tray on his bedside cabinet and slipped back under the bed covers. Knowing that waking her was going to be little awkward. He decided to go for the sleeping beauty option and wake her with a kiss. Leaning forward he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

Rinoa opened her eyes as Squall started to pull back, she reached out her right hand and caressed his right cheek. Smiling she leant forward and returned his kiss. His reaction was automatic and a little surprising. As he placed his left arm around Rinoa, pulling her closer so that he could deepen the kiss.

When there lips had parted Rinoa said "Wow! You didn't wake me up like this last time!"

He slightly frowned as he thought back to the first time in Timber that he had to go and wake up 'The Princess'.

' _Yes that would have gone done a storm!' _thought Squall.

"You would have slapped me!" he stated.

"Then yes....now ...definitely not!" she replied as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Curiosity now started to get the better of her.

"Anyway...why did you wake me?"

Squall swallowed and said "firstly because I wanted to say sorry for falling asleep last night and secondly because I have brought you breakfast in bed as an apology."

"You don't have to apologize and it's a lovely gesture. I haven't had anyone before bring me breakfast in bed....Thank you."

As he returned her gaze he replied "your welcome" as he placed a light kiss on her forehead before turning round and getting out of the bed to move the breakfast tray.

Rinoa adjusted her position in bed so that she was sitting up and leaning her back against the pillows and headboard.

Squall had moved his breakfast items from the tray and placed them on his cabinet. He could then turn and place the tray in front of Rinoa. Of course seeing her sitting up in bed in just her underwear did make him falter and he couldn't help his eyes from travelling to her cleavage.

With a slight cough and a giggle from Rinoa.

Squall mumbled a "Sorry" as he put the tray down on the bed and quickly retrieved his breakfast.

Thinking that by shoving in a mouthful of pancake that would take his mind out of the gutter. '_How I would like to be bold enough and take that underwear off you and ......Argghhh ! ..I am thinking like Irvine again_...._'_

Rinoa watched him as he obviously tried to cover the fact that he had been staring at her chest. She decided to be a little daring herself.

Speaking with a seductive huskiness to her voice Rinoa said, "I see from your actions that you really are hungry this morning."

As Squall turned to look at Rinoa he saw her slowly licking her bottom lip for an escaped dribble of syrup from her final bite of pancake.

He couldn't fight it any longer. He put his plate back on the bedside cabinet and turned to Rinoa. She had turned onto her right side to place the now empty tray on her cabinet and as soon as she had released her grasp on it. Squall had moved along side her and started to kiss her neck as he ran his right arm down along the side of her body.

With a slight gasp of enjoyment from Rinoa, she felt a prickle of excitement run through her body.

Squall whispered in her ear "I want to make love to you."

"Oh god yes!" She replied as she turned to face him.

Their lips met this time with intensity. As Rinoa run her hands through Squalls hair, pulling him deeper and his body closer. His left arm around her back rising slowly until it reached the clasp on her bra.

He was thinking '_How in Hades do you undo this thing?'_

Rinoa must have read his mind as without a word spoken she easily reached and undid the clasp. Removed and then dropped it ceremoniously behind her onto the floor. The nervousness of last night now long forgotten.

Squall's eyes went wide as he took sight of her naked breasts and pink erect nipples. He looked back at Rinoa's eyes to see them sparkling in anticipation. He placed a single kiss on her lips before he then moved down her neck planting kisses on his way. Working his way along her collarbone and then down to her breasts. He gently kissed the side of her left breast before he flicked his tongue over he left nipple.

Rinoa let out a soft moan.

Seeing that she was enjoying this, he repeated the actions on the right breast and nipple. While his hands roamed down to her final piece of underwear he continued to plant kisses. Leaving a trail with his lips down her stomach as he moved her final piece of clothing with Rinoa lifting her hips slightly to aid him. As he rolled her panties down he planted kisses along her right thigh and once they were finally removed he stopped to look at her whole body.

Her breathing had become faster and her need for him had become greater. When his kisses had stopped it left her confused for a second. But she needn't have worried because before she could look up, he was trailing kisses back up her left leg.

She thought '_Oh Hyne is he going to do what I think he is going to do?'_

Squall had parted her thighs and moved in with his tongue. Upon Rinoa's involuntary body jerk and "Oh God " comment at finding a most sensitive part. He continued to tease it with his tongue while he inserted a single digit and then two as he moved them inside and out. All the time using his tongue and fingers in a steady rhythm. He could feel her insides start to grip. Rinoa couldn't take anymore as the heat ran throughout her body and she gasped his name from her first orgasm.

Now his need had intensified. He adjusted his body so that he could place a kiss on her lips while he put the tip of his fully erect member just at her entrance. Although he felt the urge to thrust himself hard inside, he knew that it was going to hurt her this first time.

With a look and a smile from Rinoa confirming that she was ready. He made the first thrust. He could feel every part of her as that final barrier came down. Her eyes had closed shut as she gasped slightly from the pain.

"Rin?"

She opened her eyes to see the concerned look on his face. She touched his right cheek and said

"It's ok....please don't stop....I want this as much as you do."

He placed a kiss on her lips as he gently thrusted once again. Her eyes locked in a gaze with his.

The pain first felt was now forgotten and replaced with pure pleasure. She could feel the heat once again rising as her body shuddered from her second orgasm. Squall seconds later keened her name as he too released. He knew that he really should move his weight off of her body, but he was temporarily unable to move from the exhaustion. As his head rested next to her left shoulder, his breathing and heart rate still racing.

Rinoa reached out her right arm and gently stroked Squalls right cheek, running her fingers through his hair as she softly said his name.

"Squall?"

Pushing himself back up so that he was leaning with the support of his arms, he moved his weight to the side of her all the time gazing affectionately into her eyes. With his left arm he guided her gently back into an embrace.

"I could stay like this forever" he whispered.

"So could I" was all she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Love Forever – Chapter Nine – A pledge and a party

A ringing sound from the lounge made them both slightly jump.

"What the?" asked Squall as he turned to try and identify the sound.

"It sounds like a phone to me" stated Rinoa "It might be important."

With a groan he reluctantly let go of Rinoa and got out of the bed. Marching to the lounge, he reached the offending telephone and picked up the receiver.

"Squall Leonhart" he said thinking _'You better have a good reason for phoning!'_

"Oh hey Squall it's me Zell…I just wanted to let you know that I've finished the ring. Do you want me to bring it round to you now or will you wait until the party?"

Squall thought a moment and said, "At the party, but could you meet me at the doors before we enter the ballroom and be discreet as I want it to be a surprise?"

"Sure man no prob…I'll think of a distraction for when I slip it in your pocket or something" replied Zell.

"Oh and Zell…..thanks"

"No prob…see ya later" and with that Zell had put the phone down.

Squall was thinking _'I hate to think what he is going to do as a distraction' _ while he rubbed his forehead. He momentarily glanced at the clock to see the time of 11:28.

'_Time for a shower and a bit of lunch' _ he thought as he made his way back to the bedroom.

She didn't need to ask the question, but the look asked it for her. He knew that she would want to know who had called. As he made his way across the bed he said

"It's okay it wasn't work it was Zell getting a few final things together for the party tonight."

The relief showing on her face.

"Hey" he said "I'm going to have a shower and get some lunch….would you care to join me?"

Noticing the slight glint in his eye, she asked, "In the shower or for lunch?"

With a smile he said, "both of course!"

She returned his smile and said "Okay, you go get the water ready and I'll join you in a minute after I've retrieved some clean clothes from the other room."

"Sure" he said and after placing a quick kiss on her lips, he headed for the shower.

He had only got as far a washing his hair in the shower and didn't hear the door slide open and then shut. It was only when he felt her touching his right shoulder did he turn to face her. This time she ran both hands up along his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Much later…………..

Squall Leonhart was putting on the smart jacket belonging to his SeeD uniform.

Thinking to himself

'_I haven't worn this for a year…. I'm surprised it still fits….still I wan't to look smart._

_I do hope that I'm not overdressed and look a complete pratt. Irvine and Zell better keep their end of the deal and wear theirs. I can't believe it's been a year, so much has happened.'_

He stepped out of the master bedroom, heading for the lounge only lingering for a moment outside of the guest bedroom. Recalling that Rinoa said that she wanted to surprise him with her outfit for the party. He walked past the door, contemplating if he should sit down on one of the sofa's in the lounge. Deciding that was not a good idea. How on earth could he sit down when in less than half an hour, he would have a ring burning a hole in his pocket.

'_Oh Hyne..please let her say yes' _he thought as he ran his hand through his hair not realizing that he was pacing up and down.

"Are you okay?"

Rinoa asked as she stood in the doorway wearing a figure hugging midnight blue evening dress that seemed to sparkle under the lights. Squall had stopped in his tracks. Turning to face Rinoa. He couldn't help from tracing his eyes from the top of her two crossover straps, down to the low cut figure-hugging bodice that fitted her curves perfectly. Then down the straight skirt with its split from the knee down, so that the dress finally rested at her delicate ankles. Tracing his gaze back up, this time he was truly speechless.

"Squall are you okay?" She asked again only this time walking over to him.

"Yes I'm fine……but you look stunning!"

She smiled and replied "Thank-you, and I must say your looking as handsome in that uniform as you did before!"

Before he could even reply, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Shall we go then?" She asked.

"Yes", he replied as he opened the door for her. Once they were both out of the room, he activated the lock with his keycard and then held out his left arm. Linking her right arm with his left, he escorted her to the party.

Waiting outside the double doors that led to the ballroom was Quistis wearing a bright scarlet full-length evening dress and Zell in his SeeD uniform.

"Your okay with the plan then?" Asked Zell.

"Yes of course!" Replied Quistis.

Seeing Squall and Rinoa approaching. Quistis went up to Rinoa and asked.

"You look amazing Rinoa, where did you get that dress?"

While Rinoa was distracted and replying to Quistis. Zell popped a ring box in Squalls right pocket and said

"Hey man you should see the spread in there…Selphie is one hell of a party organizer. I've never seen so many hotdogs!"

Shaking his head and looking to make sure that Rinoa was still talking to Quistis.

Squall whispered "Is everything else all set up?"

Zell whispered back "Yes of course, Selphie and me will make our way up to the stage. We start playing the track you wanted and you make your big entrance. The rest is up to you man!"

Noticing that Quistis and Rinoa were still in conversation and not wanting to draw attention to himself and Zell. Squall said

" I will and thanks" as he tapped his right pocket and walked over to Rinoa and Quistis. Catching the end of the conversation.

"It's a wonderful shop and right in the centre of Deling City. Mrs Solo has been making dresses for over thirty years and I know my mother always bought her dresses there. I'll take you there after our holiday if you like Quisty?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you" replied Quistis.

"Holiday?" asked Squall.

" It was meant to be a surprise!" stated Rinoa "But I suppose that's gone out the window now?"

Seeing the disappointment on Rinoa's face, Squall said

"Okay, I'll just pretend I didn't hear it and you can surprise me with it later?"

"Mmnn I guess, but you will have to make it up to me" said Rinoa with a slight smile.

As she linked her arm back round Squalls.

"Ready?" asked Squall.

"Yes" replied Rinoa.

Grabbing the door handle, he pulled the door open and escorted Rinoa into the ball room.

The room looked so different to the SeeD Graduation Ball a year ago. Round tables with pure white tablecloths had been placed on the right hand side of the ballroom. Each table had ornate silver candlesticks that branched out with four candles, setting a subtle romantic scene with their gentle flickering flame. Eight sets of silver cutlery adorned each table and a silver bucket complete with ice and bottle of champagne stood on a stand next to each table. Already the room looked full of cadets, instructors and SeeD's.

The middle of the room had been left clear ready for dancing and the left had a stage area set for the live string quartet that were currently playing gentle mood music, which would be followed by live rock music and finally a late night disco.

Rinoa and Squall both looked in amazement.

"Hey we've been waiting for you two!" said Selphie as she approached them.

"This is amazing Selphie and you look wonderful it that yellow dress!" stated Rinoa.

"Thanks Rin, but I think you're the one that stands out in the dress stakes tonight."

Squall was thinking _'this room is amazing, so stylish,….yes Rin, Selphie always wears yellow mind you that's longer than normal for her. I don't think I have ever seen her wear something that actually covers her knees let alone her ankles.'_

Selphie had looked at Squall and saw that he had that far away look he always got when he was thinking.

"Hello Balamb to Squall" said Selphie as she waved a hand in front of him.

It was only after a quick nudge from Rinoa and her asking

"Hey are you with us?" 

Squall came back from his thoughts and replied

"This is amazing Selphie, you really have done a great job!"

"Thanks Squall, come on I'll show you where we are sitting. It's food first, then live bands followed by disco."

Selphie led them over to a table in the corner, where Irvine was already sitting down next to Zell and Quistis, they had already managed to sneak in past Squall and Rinoa while they were chatting.

"Irvine not in his cowboy outfit. Have I entered another dimension?" laughed Rinoa.

"Can a man not dress smartly when he is trying to impress his lady," said Irvine as he winked at Selphie while tipping his missing hat.

"Fine, I won't even ask what you are planning," said Rinoa.

Waiters then appeared in the doorway, pushing trolleys with a choice of starters either prawn cocktail, melon or mushroom soup. This beat the cafeteria food any day, well with the exception of Squall's cooking. All eyes on the table looked at Zell as he tucked into a prawn salad.

"I do eat other things beside hotdogs…oh come on you guys please!" cried Zell.

A few courses later….

The ballroom floor had already started to fill up with couples wanting to dance to the slow romatic music that was now being played by the string quartet. Squall without hesitation, had asked Rinoa to dance and she had jumped at the chance. They were gliding across the floor in perfect unison, feet moving in time to the music. When they had passed in front of the stage, the piece of music that they were dancing too started to fade and the quartet moved on to play the next number. As the first few notes stated to play, Rinoa hesitated slightly as she turned first to the stage area and then back at Squall.

"Squall it's 'Waltz for the moon' do you remember?"

Squall smiled and said "I could never forget. Come on we don't want anyone crashing into us now do we."

Rinoa smiled back and just said, "very funny."

Squall led her through all of the steps this time without faltering. Only when it came to the final part of the dance and Squall pulled Rinoa close to his body. There were no fireworks in the sky, they didn't need them.

"Come on lets go and sit down for a few minutes," said Squall.

They made their way back to the others at the table and after Squall had pulled out the chair for Rinoa to sit down, he excused himself from the group on the pretence of going to the restroom. Okay he did need to go, but that wasn't the real reason he had left the room. Firstly, he wanted to look at the ring Zell had made and secondly, he needed to make his way round to the back of the stage for his surprise performance.

Once he was safely in the cubicle of the restroom, he took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was perfect. It was a band of platinum that had been formed with the words of 'Love Forever' cut out of the metal and the pale blue diamond cut in the shape of a pair of angel wings. Squall closed the box and put it back safely in his pocket.

"Ok I can do this!"

He said as he left the cubicle, quickly washing his hands and then heading for the other door of the ballroom.

"Well that was surprising. I don't think I have ever seen Zell eat with cutlery!" Stated Quistis.

"I didn't think he even knew how to use cutlery," said Irvine.

Standing up from the table, Zell said, "That's it I've had with you people. I'm going to go and sort out the next group and liven up this party!"

As soon as his back was turned to the rest of the gang, he smiled. The plan was working perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As I said before the characters etc belong to Squaresoft not me!!!**

**A/N**

**The song comes from Leona Lewis - Angel... I think a man or woman can sing this song...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far...Here is the next chapter..**

**Bye for now**

**Jessies Dream**

* * *

**Love Forever – Chapter Ten – Surprises Galore**

Back in the ballroom the rest of the gang were having a laugh at Zell's expense.

"Well that was surprising! I don't think I have ever seen Zell eat with cutlery!" Stated Quistis.

"I didn't think he even knew how to use cutlery," said Irvine.

Standing up from the table, Zell said "That's it I've had it with you people. I'm going to go and sort out the next group and liven up this party!"

Selphie chased after him "Oh Zell, come on you know we don't mean it."

As soon as they were out of earshot of the others he smiled. The plan was working perfectly.

They had to just get the two keyboards out of the changing room for him and Selphie to play. The string quartet had already agreed to play with them, so it just needed Squall to do his bit.

"Rinoa is going to be so surprised!" Said Selphie.

Zell replied, "You mean everyone is going to be surprised!"

"Come on Zelly let's get this done!!!"

They both disappeared into the room behind the stage and after a few short minutes returned to the stage keyboards under one arm and the stands under the other. Once they had got them set up Selphie announced from the stage

"I hope you are all enjoying the party and the great music by our string quartet 'Strings of Balamb'."

She stopped to let the cheers and clapping that was coming from ballroom die down.

"And now myself and Zell here will be performing with 'Strings of Balamb' for a special musical number."

The lights in the ballroom had been dimmed, so that only the stage was illuminated in a soft blue.

Rinoa had turned to Quistis and Irvine saying, "I didn't know that they were going to perform tonight."

Irvine just smiled back.

"Where is Squall? He's going to miss this," asked Rinoa, looking back towards the main doors.

The first few chords were played on the keyboard, followed by the drumbeat. Rinoa on hearing the music start, turned back to watch her friends perform. The second keyboard joined in echoing the music only with the guitars in the background. Someone hiding in the shadows started to sing

"I feel it, you feel it, that this was meant to be

_I know it, you know it, that you were made for me_

_We can't deny this any longer_

_Day by day it's getting stronger_

_I want it, and you want it_

_It's what the people wanna see_

Squall then walked on to the stage minus his SeeD jacket. The top two buttons of his white dress shirt were undone, as he looked towards the corner where Rinoa sat. The shock still on her face and the thought going round in her head 'Oh my…_I didn't know he could sing!' _She looked back at Squall until their eyes had locked.

Then the string quartet started playing as well, complimenting Selphie and Zell's keyboard playing.

_We're like Romeo and Juliet_

_Families can't divide us_

_Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea_

_Nothing's big enough to hide us_

_When we make love it's overwhelming_

_I just touched the heavens_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_I said_

_This world_

_Could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

_Cause you are like a dream_

_For every night I say a prayer, well I swear you are the_

_Answer_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_So we take it each moment our love grows_

_I say it and you say it what we have is made of gold_

_We're so filled with meaning nothing can make us shallow_

_So I hold it and you hold it, the promise of tomorrow_

_So when we make love it's overwhelming_

_I just touched the heavens_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_And I said_

_This world_

_Could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

_Cause you are like a dream_

_For every night I say a prayer, well I swear you are the_

_Answer_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_I don't need three wishes, well I just need one_

_For us to never be finished, for us to never be done_

_When they say it's over we'll just say I love you_

_And when they say it's finished, we'll just keep on building_

_This world_

_Could leave us any day_

_But my love for you it will never go away_

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

_Cause you are like a dream_

_For every night I say a prayer, well I swear you are the_

_Answer_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

The music softly faded as Squall sang the last part of the song

_You're an angel to me….._

The whole room erupted in applause. Everyone in the room was standing and cheering.

Rinoa was just overwhelmed. She was laughing and smiling, but she couldn't stop the tears of emotion falling. She was trying to see him, but he was no longer on the stage.

"Okay Let's Rock!"

Shouted Zell as he started to play 'Rebel Yell' by 'Billy Idol'. The dance area now was well and truly full. Dancers jumping and crying, 'More, More, More' to the words of the song.

Rinoa, however, was still standing at the table looking for Squall. She was trying to survey the dance area, but there were too many people. She was wondering if he was trying to make his way back to the table, when she heard a voice behind her ask

"Are you looking for me?"

She turned to see him standing there holding his jacket casually over his left shoulder.

"Squall!!!"

She immediately closed the gap between them and embraced him tightly. Her head rested against the right hand side of his chest. He protectively put his right arm around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh Squall that song was so beautiful and you have a wonderful singing voice. The last time someone ever sung to me was my Mother and.."

A single tear started to form and made it's way down her cheek. Followed by another, until they were flowing freely. She couldn't help it.

Squall was thinking _'what have I done!!! I didn't mean to upset her….I am an idiot!!!'_

Pulling her closer as he leaned down to her right ear and said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! Why don't we go out on the balcony so we can talk and get some air?"

Rinoa raised her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. With a slight sniff and a sigh, she agreed with a nod of her head. So they moved from the table and walked the short distance to the doors of the balcony. As Squall opened one of the doors, a gentle cooling breeze greeted them. Rinoa stepped through the doorway and with graceful footsteps headed to the balcony railing. The view of the sea below reflecting the moonlight and above the stars shone. She shivered slightly in the cool night air. Squall had joined her at the railing and placed his jacket over her shoulders. When she turned to face him, he took hold of her right hand and pulled her gently towards him. Placing a single kiss on her forehead he said

"Rin I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you like that. I just wanted to surprise you and show you how I feel about you, but I seem to have messed it up completely."

"No you haven't messed anything up. Oh Squall, no one apart from my Mother has ever sung to me and it brought back memories. Happy memories."

"Really?" Asked Squall.

She gently placed her right hand against his chest, smiling as she looked directly into his eyes and said

"Yes Really! It was a wonderful surprise Squall. Thank you."

He returned her smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. As their bodies touched, so did their lips. Rinoa placed both her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Squalls jacket forgotten in the moment, as it slipped from Rinoa's shoulders on to the balcony floor. Despite the heat of passion between them, Rinoa could not help but shiver from her now exposed shoulders. Realising then that she was missing the warmth from his jacket. Seeing it on the ground as she turned she said

"Oh Squall, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry", he said as he reached down to retrieve it. Giving it a quick shake he said

"See no harm done. You're getting cold. Here why don't you put it on, or we could go back in to the party if you prefer?"

She thought about it and said "I'd like to stay out here a little longer, if it's okay with you?"

Holding the jacket so that she could slip her arms into the sleeves. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him as she placed her hands over Squalls.

"Of course it's okay", he whispered in her ear.

Biting slightly on her bottom lip she declared, "I've got a surprise for you as well".

"Mmmnn go on", he said.

She turned round to face him

"While you were in the infirmary, Ellone rang to say how much she was missing everyone and she wanted all of us to visit and stay for a while in Esthar. Now as Cid kindly gave you all a months holiday. I thought it would be nice if all of us went there this weekend. So if you want to go an airship has been arranged to pick everyone up tomorrow at 10:00."

Squall asked, "And everyone would be?"

"Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie of course", replied Rinoa.

"And what about you?" Asked Squall.

"Well I have been invited, but I'm only going if you go too. So the question is do you want to go?" she asked.

"I would love to see Ellone again and talk to her properly. There wasn't really enough time to speak to her before."

"So I take it that's a yes?" Rinoa asked hopefully.

He smiled and said, "Yes"

This time she kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. But the continued story is mine.**

A/N: I must warn all you good people out there that this chapter does contain a lemon, but you know they deserve a place in a story. (Does anyone out there appreciate how difficult it is to write a love scene…Aggghhhhrrr!!!)

Hey if you're reading this please let me have a review to know that you are actually enjoying the ride. Make the most of all the good things for soon it will change and the nightmare will start…. Jessies Dream

_____________________________________________________________________

**Love Forever – Chapter Eleven – An Unforgettable Night**

Back in the ballroom the party was in disco mode. Zell being the wizard with electronics, had set up the turntables and with a little help from Irvine, they had agreed to be the DJ's for the evening. Well it was the only way to get a combination of rock, pop and soft melodies. Needless to say the two DJ's could not agree with each other on their own tastes of what was 'good music'. Every time Zell played a rock or pop tune, Irvine just cringed. This music was giving him a headache and he was thinking

'_Why on earth did I say yes I'd do anything to help you Selphie'? _

But then he remembered she was always able to get him to do what she wanted. All she had to do was flash that smile and he couldn't resist. He scanned the busy dance floor in an attempt to spot his energetic girlfriend. Just as he spotted her back at the table talking to Quistis, Zell tapped him on the shoulder and said

"Hey your up next man!"

With a quick grumble he started to rummage through the collection. Finding the track that he and Selphie last got busy too, he smiled, as he looked back over to the table and thought

'_If this doesn't get her over here, nothing will!"_

_******************************_

"So do you think Squall has asked her yet?" asked Selphie, as she looked towards the balcony doors.

Sipping her white wine Quistis replied

"Knowing Squall, probably not. Anyway if he had I'm sure they would have returned to the ballroom to tell us. Now that we have been given a months holiday, he might not even ask her tonight."

"Oh I hope he does. I don't think I will be able to keep it a secret from Rin for a whole month, it will drive me nuts" said Selphie.

"Don't worry Selphie, he will ask her when he's ready", replied Quistis.

Selphie said, "I still hope it's tonight. Oh but I am so looking forward to seeing Ellone and exploring Esthar properly."

Irvine's voice then cut through on the speakers

"This one's for those private dancers out there!"

As the music then started playing 'Tina Turners – Private Dancer', Selphie went bright red.

"Are you okay Selphie?" Asked Quistis.

"I'm going to kill him, that's my special track!" said Selphie, as she got up from the table and headed towards the smirking Irvine.

"Special track for what?" Asked Quistis, as she followed after Selphie.

Despite the fact that they had now been out on the balcony for at least an hour. Squall and Rinoa were looking towards the night sky. As she leaned back against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist she said

"I love to watch the stars…. they never seem to change. Always twinkling brightly and breaking up the darkness of the night. I can remember watching them from the age of eight. Just looking out of my bedroom window and hoping to see a shooting star. Every time I saw one I would make a wish, but I've only ever had one wish come true."

"Really, what was that?" He asked.

She turned around so that she could face him, as she tipped her head slightly to one side and a smile formed on her lips.

"I met you!" She replied.

His brow started to wrinkle in confusion and so he asked

"You wished to meet me?"

Realizing that she would have to explain she said

"You remember the first night we met at the Balamb Graduation Ball?"

He replied, "Yes of course."

"Do you also remember a shooting star?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well as I stood in the ballroom and watched the couples dancing. I wanted so much to have someone special in my life and when I saw the shooting star crossing the sky. Well I wished for that someone ….and the next thing I saw was you!"

She placed a hand on his cheek and said

"You're everything that I wished for Squall."

No one saw them come back in from the balcony. No one paid any attention to the fact that they walked straight through the ballroom and out the main doors on the other side. She had asked him if they could go back to his room and he had corrected her saying it was their room. Although calling it a room was an understatement, more an apartment would have best described it.

He had no regrets about not going back to join in the party. Discos were not really his thing.

But he would have endured it for Rinoa, if she had wanted to go back on the dance floor.

They had walked arm in arm to the dormitories until they reached their door. He pulled out the keycard and opened the door. Once they were both inside, he re-locked the door while she removed his jacket and placed it over the back of one of the sofas. She took off her shoes and noticed that Squall had done the same. However, he was a little surprised when Rinoa took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. But of course he went willingly.

When they had entered the bedroom and reached the side of the bed. Rinoa turned to face Squall who had the look of curiosity written across his face. She smiled as she ran her hands up along his chest and when they reached his shoulders she leaned close and whispered seductively in his ear

"I want to show you how much I love you."

He started to reply "Rin you don't need to…."

He was stopped mid-sentence, as she had just placed a kiss between his ear and neck and followed it quickly with another and another. His power of speech had gone and been replaced just with the sensuous kisses that Rinoa was giving him. Slowly she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He watched until the last button was undone and the shirt dropped to the floor. Leaning forward as he lifted her chin and captured her lips with a hungry passionate kiss. One hand wrapped around her waist, while the other hand found the zip in the back of her dress and opened it with ease.

She was grateful that he was wearing his smart trousers and not his leather ones with the triple belt. Reaching for the clasp on the waistband, she let his trousers drop to his ankles and gasped

'_Oh my he's not wearing anything under those!' _she thought.

The she stepped back, so that she could unclip the straps to her dress and let it drop to the floor. His eyes widened as he saw her standing there in just a pair of navy panties. With a slightly shy look she took hold of the lace tie on each side of the panties and pulled. She was completely naked as she stepped the short distance back to him. Their lips met this time more fevered.

They fell back on to the bed still within a deep embrace. She ran her fingers though his hair, while he ran one hand down her back and pulled her closer. He was already fully aroused and so as he manoeuvred himself into the dominant position. She said

"Hey I want to make love to you"

As she gently pushed him so that he was lying on his back. Kissing him as she straddled his waist and then leaned back so that she could lower herself onto him. He let out an audible sigh of pleasure as she too let out a gasp of enjoyment. Slowly she started to rock backwards and forwards, using her hips to move up and down on his erection. All the time their eyes remained locked in each other's gaze, as their bodies moved together in complete synchronization. The feeling that they had for one another and the love that they both shared was poured into their lovemaking. As the movements intensified, he could feel her climax as her body grasped him and tightened around him. As she called out his name in that final moment, he found himself unable to hold back, as he too released.

They remained locked together, only this time she collapsed on him. Her body flushed and glistened from the heat of passion that they had just shared. Her breath was still ragged as her heart still raced from the excitement. Squall gently pushed her hair away from her right ear as he spoke

"Marry me?" He asked.

'_Did he just ask me…? No I must have miss-heard.' _She thought. Catching her breath as she moved off his chest and lay by his side. Lifting her head so that she could see his face she asked

"Sorry what did you just say?"

He looked lovingly back at her and asked again

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you being serious?' Rinoa asked him.

Squall replied, "of course, here let me show you."

He reached down to the side of the bed for his discarded trousers. Finding the ring box in his pocket, he brought the box up for Rinoa to see and asked again

"Rinoa will you marry me?"

She gasped as he opened the box to see the ring in all its glory. With a tear she replied

"Oh Squall…Yes….yes I will."

He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in deeper, making the kiss more passionate. He returned the desire by wrapping his arms around her waist. They made love once again that evening, falling asleep in each other's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. But the continued story is mine.

A/N: Sorry this chapter has been amended. Don't know what happened but it missed the second half....

Hey if you're reading this please let me have a review to know that you are actually enjoying the ride. Make the most of all the good things for soon it will change and the nightmare will start…. Jessies Dream

_____________________________________________________________________

**Love Forever – Chapter Twelve – Return to Esthar**

Morning's early light broke through the windows of Balamb Garden, causing many a groan or a grumble from its occupants. One being our resident cowboy and sharpshooter Irvine Kinneas. As he tried to block out the sunlight that now seemed to be blazing through his opened curtains. Turning his reluctant body in the opposite direction, he was now facing one bubbly Selphie Tilmitt. She had obviously showered, dressed, opened his curtains and decided to stare at him until he woke up.

"At last! I was wondering if you were going to wake up, without me getting some ice out of the fridge", she said.

He winced. No way was she going to shove any more ice down on his groin. Still it was either that or his pants going up in flames from the spilt liquor and dropped cigarette of last night. Selphie just grabbed the first thing, which happened to be one of the ice buckets near the tables and tipped the contents onto the lap of one intoxicated Irvine. Certainly no help came from Zell. Instead of lending any aid whatsoever, he grabbed the nearest camera and managed to take pictures of the whole thing, from flames to ice. Then all he would keep saying to Irvine every time he passed him was 'Great Balls of Fire!' Which just caused Quistis and Selphie to burst into a fit of giggles. Irvine just wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Selphie its way too early to get up. Let me get another forty winks will ya?"

"Oh no you don't. Up! Up! Up!" She shouted as she yanked the bed covers straight off him.

"Argghh Selphie!" He said as he tried to block out her shouting that was now ringing in his ears, by wrapping the pillows on either side of his head.

"Come on sleepy head, you need to shower, have your breakfast and then we can get our packing done. The airship comes at 10:00 and I do not want to miss it!"

He knew that he was not going to win this argument and so swinging his legs and then his body off the bed. He headed towards the shower.

Quistis had always been an early riser and today was no exception. She had showered, eaten her breakfast and had her case packed before eight o'clock. Deciding that she did not want to head down to the garden entrance and run into any 'Treppies'. The best thing she could do now would be to just sit down and read her book in her room. She could head down to the rendezvous point and meet the others at 09:45. Setting the alarm on her watch, Quistis opened her book and started to read.

Zell had always liked to go through the same routine each morning. Get up at 06:00 and practice his kickboxing for an hour and a half. Shower, dress and then eat a high protein breakfast. Or in Zell's case, as many hotdogs as possible. Well as many as he could persuade the cafeteria to make for him. After eating only four hotdogs, Zell made his way back to his room to get his packing done.

As Rinoa opened her eyes, she was greeted with a smile and a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Asked Squall.

She returned his smile and moved closer to him, so that she could rest her head and arm across his chest.

"Mmnn yes I did", she replied.

"You know that we have to get up and pack?" Asked Squall.

She let out a sigh. Getting up early was never one of her strong points. She mentally scolded herself for being so stupid in agreeing to the 10:00 pick up time.

"Yes I know. Argh! Why didn't I agree to a later time?" She replied.

"Come on" he said as he moved off the bed, but Rinoa just snuggled into his pillow.

He knelt down on the floor next to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at his touch.

"I was wondering if my fiancé would care to join me in a hot shower?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

On hearing the term fiancé just made her smile broaden, as she opened her eyes and saw him give her a smile straight back. That smile it just melted her heart.

"I love you so much!"

She said as she edged nearer to him. Placing her right hand lovingly on his cheek. It made him close his eyes and lean into her touch. He reopened them slowly and kissed her.

"And I love you too! But we still have to get ready and I'm sure you don't want me to do your packing? And you certainly don't want us to miss the airship."

"Ok, ok I'll get up", she said as she threw the covers off.

Squall had stood back up and walked over to the walk in wardrobe to get some fresh towels. When he re-emerged back into the bedroom, he immediately stopped in his tracks. He couldn't help but watch her. As Rinoa flicked her hair, so it fell back behind her shoulders while she walked towards the en-suite. There was certainly something very alluring about those two actions, which just made his heart beat faster. Hearing the shower door open and then the water turn on, brought him back to his senses. He walked the short distance to the en-suite and put the towels on the heated rail before he opened the shower door and stepped in.

Rinoa was standing under one of the two main showerheads and letting the water flow through her hair. Her hands started to massage in the shampoo as the soapsuds fell down the length of her body. It was only after she had finished rinsing her hair and started to apply shower gel to a scrunchie that Squall approached her.

"Would you like me to do your back for you?" He asked as he gently placed his hands round her waist and kissed her shoulder.

Rinoa replied, "Mmmm………. the last time you did that we were in the shower for more than an hour and I don't believe we have the time now."

"True…….but it doesn't mean that I can't soap the back of my very sexy fiancé now does it?"

His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, making her catch her breath slightly. As she passed him the soaped up scrunchie she said

"Just my back………we can do the other things later."

Squall softly replied, "I shall look forward to that".

As Rinoa moved her hair out of the way, Squall placed a quick kiss against her neck before he started to soap her shoulder blades. It was only when he drew the scrunchie all the way down her spine, Rinoa let out an audible sigh as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. However, she soon snapped them open again when he said

"Right …I'm going to get dried and dressed and then I will get our breakfast organised."

With that he handed her the scrunchie and made his way out of the shower.

Rinoa was surprised when she found Squall in the kitchen making scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. But she wasn't shocked that he was making breakfast, no, she was shocked because he was wearing faded blue 501 jeans and not his usual black leather. The white t-shirt was still there, but he looked so different.

"And you called me sexy!"

Squall turned and saw her standing in the doorway wearing a pair of figure hugging black 501's and a pale blue v-neck top that left little to the imagination. He watched her walk towards him as he stirred the eggs.

"What happened to the leather look?"

"Oh I thought I would get them dry cleaned while were in Esthar. Do these look really bad then?" Asked Squall as he looked down at his jeans.

"No of course not….In fact …I think I like this new look a lot!" she replied as she ran her hand down his back.

Squall drew in a breath and smiled as he asked her "really?"

"Mmmn yes" she said as she tilted her head and drew in a sigh.

He was thinking '_perhaps I should get some more clothes.'_

As he looked back towards the breakfast that was now cooked, Rinoa had already gone to the cupboard and retrieved the plates. As Squall served the food, Rinoa went to the fridge for orange juice. He picked up the plates and carried them into the dining room, while Rinoa followed with the juice. It was as if they had been performing this morning routine for years.

With their breakfast finished and the dishwasher loaded, they set off to get their packing done.

The clock in the hallway of the garden stated that it was now 09:45 and Quistis was the first to arrive with her case at the gated entrance. As she leaned against the wall, she heard the familiar sound of Zell's hover board. He landed just in front of her with a large rucksack on his back. Tipping the back of the board so that he could place it under his arm he said

"Hey Quistis!"

"Zell I thought that thing of yours had been confiscated long ago?"

"Yeah it had, but after we defeated Ultimecia the headmaster said I could have it back," stated Zell.

"So why are you taking it with you to Esthar, when they have their own form of transport?"

"I want to upgrade it and Ellone said that she would introduce me to some of the technician guys there. It will be great…I can't wait!"

Quistis just smiled… Zell and technology…

They both turned and looked back towards the gate as they heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, I don't want to be late! The others are probably already there waiting for us!"

"But why do we need two large suitcases Selphie? I could have easily fitted my things in with yours," said Irvine.

"That's because I wanted space in mine for any new clothes that I might buy in Esthar."

As they stepped out of the gates, Irvine could be seed dragging two large suitcases behind him, while Selphie carried a small vanity case and a bag full of wrapped gifts for Ellone.

"See I told you they would be here!"

On seeing Zell grinning at him like a cheshire cat, Irvine faced Selphie and said

"If he starts on that great balls of fire crap again, I'm gonna just shoot him."

"Oh don't be silly Irvy," said Selphie as she passed him the vanity case and bag of gifts.

"Could you just hold these for me?" She asked.

As he took hold of the bags for Selphie a voice said

"From the look of him you wouldn't think he would use a vanity case."

Irvine glared first at Selphie and then at Squall after making his comment. Dropping the case as if it were a bomb, he muttered under his breath "son of a b" while Selphie slapped him for dropping it in the first place.

Squall and Rinoa approached the group with one arm around each other and the other carrying in Squall's case, one large suitcase. While Rinoa held her own small vanity case in place over her shoulder.

After the initial shock shown on their faces because of Squall's lack of leather. …

"And what happened to you two last night?" Asked Selphie, with her hands on her hips.

"We were busy celebrating our engagement," said Rinoa, as she turned her hand to show Selphie and the others her ring.

With a squeal equal to a Chocobo, Selphie raced to her friend to hug her.

"I am so happy for both of you," she said, as she then proceeded to give Squall a hug too.

Quistis smiled and said "Congratulations!"

"Hey man you actually did it…well done," said Zell as he decided that only a bear hug would do for both of his friends.

"Thank goodness…if I had one more night of Selphie asking me 'do you think he's asked her yet?' I would go nuts!" Said Irvine as he patted Squall on the back and kissed Rinoa's hand.

A noise above them, made them all look up to see the new Esthar transporter arrive. Looking more like an egg on its side with wings and a tail fin. The silver ship opened underneath to reveal its undercarriage stand. It's engines powered down as it landed in front of them, so that they could see the Esthar crest. A purple circle that was ringed on the outside in gold. Inside the centre was a white crescent moon on the left and a bright white star in its centre all balanced on a gold mountain.

The pilot came out to greet them from a hidden sliding door and escorted them onto his ship.

Placing their bags in the luggage area and sitting in the plush gold seats of the passenger area. It was time to leave for Esthar.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi to anyone following this story. My apologies, but I don't know what happened but my Chapter 12 was missing half the story, so it has now been amended

Kind regards

JD


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. But the continued story is mine.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update….but my last computer decided to pack up and go to computer heaven. So after purchasing said new one…I'm back and carrying on with the story.

So you good people out there that are following this and not reviewing…and I know your there. If everyone left a review that came back to look at my story I would have a 100 reviews now. If you don't want to write much just do me a favour and just say "I'm reading it " or "Keep it up" Hey, you don't have to be a member to leave a review.

Otherwise, I don't know how these other people get so many reviews…Oh well worth a try…. Jessies Dream

_____________________________________________________________________

**Love Forever – Chapter Thirteen – Revelations**

They had arrived in Esthar, in what seemed like no time at all. As Quistis peeked at her watch, to see that the journey had only taken

"Ten minutes!"

She spoke out loud, betraying her usual calm demeanour. As the others all looked at her, Squall found himself checking the time on his own watch. Sure enough the journey had indeed only taken ten minutes. When Squall looked back into the cabin, both Zell and Selphie had the look of pure joy and excitement on their faces. Irvine was just sitting there with his hat tipped forward so that it covered his eyes and Squall thought that the cowboy was probably catching his 'forty winks'. It was only when Selphie leapt from her seat and started jumping in the air shouting 'Woohoo, were here!' that Irvine jumped and dropped his prized had onto the floor.

"Selphie! Oh will ya just mind my hat!"

He said as he tried to retrieve it from the floor, before Selphie jumped on it. But before he could reach it, Zell had grabbed it.

"Hey do you think this is flame proof Selphie?" Asked Zell.

That was enough to make Selphie and Quistis both burst out laughing.

"What the hell is that all about?" Asked Squall as he looked at an equally confused Rinoa.

Shaking her head she replied, "I have no idea?"

Irvine slowly rose from his seat and reaching for his gun belt said

"Oh come on give me back that hat, or so help me one of my bullets will have your name on it Zell Dincht!"

Squall rose from his seat and stood directly in front of Irvine.

"Zell! Give Irvine his hat back now and for Hynes sake stop acting like five year olds and sit back down. You too Irvine."

"Oh Man! Sometimes you can be so uptight Squall. I wanna see you have some fun this week and break with tradition." Said Zell as he passed the hat to Selphie before sitting back down.

"Whatever!" Said Squall, as he glared at Zell.

'_Just because he didn't go out drinking until he couldn't walk, or go out night clubbing until two in the morning. That wasn't his kind of having fun. It never was and probably never will be. This was meant to be a fun trip for all of them. He would see Ellone once again. Get to spend some quality time with her and of course be with the person that stole his heart….Rinoa.'_

He felt a hand gently grip his arm and bring him out of his thoughts. As he followed the arm up and looked the owner in the face. His gaze softened, as Rinoa tried to make light of everything that had just took place and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

As Selphie placed Irvine's hat back on his head, one of the interior speakers burst into life…

"**Please remain seated, as we are about to land on the new Esthar Palace landing platform. As soon as it is safe to do so, you will be able to exit the transport vehicle…Please don't forget to take your belongings with you…..Thank you!"**

Selphie jumped back into her seat next to Irvine. While Squall had taken Rinoa's right hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just for being you!" He said.

Seeing the look of confusion on her face he continued

"Without you …I'm sure those two would have driven me quite mad."

Smiling she whispered…"If that's the case, you can thank me later!"

Raising an eyebrow and a grin was all he gave as a reply.

It was difficult to tell if they had landed or not. The ride had not only been very quick but also very smooth and comfortable. It was only when the passenger compartment door opened and the pilot stepped through and welcomed them to Esthar, did they realize that they had arrived. Getting up and retrieving their bags from the luggage compartment, they stepped off the ship. As they exited the craft, they were pleasantly surprised to see Ellone standing on the platform with what appeared to be a pair of young adult 'Torama' cats sitting on either side of her.

"What the?" Said Squall as he started to draw his gunblade.

Raising her hand "It's okay Squall!" said Ellone. "You don't need that! They were hand reared after they had been found abandoned, so they are both very friendly cats. Anyway, it's really great to see you all."

"Since when have 'Torama's been friendly?" Asked Zell, as he remembered the last time he was bitten by one.

"By saving their life …that's how. Look I'll show you how friendly they are…..Taya! Lana!"

As Ellone said their names, both cats looked directly at her and so she said

"Please go and greet our guests."

The two 'Torama's ' made a beeline first towards the nearest person.. Quistis.

She bravely stuck out her hand and stroked them as they passed her. Their fur was no different to a standard pet cats, as it was very soft and silky to the touch and to show they enjoyed it, the two cats reciprocated by rubbing their heads against her hip.

"I'm really surprised Ellone, but you are quite correct they are indeed friendly," said Quistis, as she walked the now short distance to greet Ellone properly.

"I'm really glad to see you again Quisty" , said Ellone.

"Thank you and it's good to see you once again" , replied Quistis, as she exchanged a sisterly hug with her.

"Torama's as pets! I wonder what other surprises you might have in store for us?" Asked Quistis.

"Now that would spoil the surprise!" Replied Ellone.

Meanwhile Zell stood rigid to the spot as one of the cats just rubbed past his legs.

"No way am I stroking that!" He said.

"Oh is little Zell afraid of a big pussy?" Asked Irvine, with a grin on his face at being able to get his own back on the martial artist for once.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Zell.

Irvine, not wanting to lose the upper hand said

"Chicken-wuss to Scaredy-Cat ..that's quite a step!"

"That's it your gonna get revenge the Dincht way!" Said Zell, as he walked towards Quistis and Ellone muttering to himself.

As Irvine watched him walk away, Selphie distracted him, as she was kneeling down and hugging both of the 'Torama's'. The two cats rested their heads on her shoulders, while she rubbed their sides.

"Oh Irvy…I want one of these as a pet….they are so adorable" ,stated Selphie.

"No Selphie!….You already own a chocobo chick. Where on earth would we keep a wild cat?"

Replied Irvine, as he started to walk towards Ellone.

Selphie jumped up and followed him.

"Oh I'm sure we could arrange something…Irvy. Hey! Irvine are you listening to me?"

"I didn't mean to cause any arguments", said a concerned Ellone.

"Oh don't worry about it Ellone. This is quite normal for them. They argue for an hour, then pull faces at each other and then they make up. Mind you Selphie normally gets her way", said Quistis.

"Okay then…perhaps we should make our way inside", said Ellone.

"What the???" Shouted Zell.

The others turned first towards Zell and then looked in the direction that he was staring at.

The two 'Torama's had stopped briefly to allow Rinoa to gently rub under their chins, but this was not what was causing everyone to stand in amazement. No it was the fact that the two cats seemed to be bowing in front of Squall.

"Sis, what in Hynes name are they doing?" Asked Squall.

"To be honest Squall….I have no idea! I've never seen them do that before", replied Ellone.

"Perhaps you should just stroke them", suggested Rinoa.

Squall could think of nothing else that didn't involve the use of his gunblade and so reaching his hand down slowly and cautiously, he decided to try and stroke them. He didn't want to lose his hand in the mouth of one of these animals, especially as they were acting so strangely. But it was too late to pull his hand back now. As he gingerly stroked Taya and Lana. The two cats seemed to emit a golden aura and although Squall removed his hand away, it too seemed to glow slightly. Before he could do or say anything else, the two cats sprung into action and knocked a surprised Squall to the floor. Unable to move or defend himself from them, as they started to lick his face.

"For Hyne's Sake!….Ellone will you get these off me!…Gah! This is really gross!" Shouted Squall.

"That is so cute! Said Selphie.

"Yeah, or they are just checking to see what he tastes like!" Stated Zell.

"They could have just asked Rinoa!" Said Irvine, just as he got a whack on the arm from Selphie.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Irvine.

While Selphie just put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. Quistis shook her head.

"I see your mind is still in the gutter. As always Irvine", said Quistis. Although she could not help but laugh at the animals antics.

As Rinoa bent down to look at Squall she said

"It looks like someone has made a couple of new friends."

As Squall looked at Rinoa, who was trying desperately to hold back a laugh, but failing miserably.

"Funny! Very Funny!…Oh come on guys get these off me!" Pleaded Squall.

"Oh come on Taya! Lana! Squall has had enough of your kisses for one day!" Called Ellone as she walked towards her brother.

"I'm sorry Squall, they are not usually like this….I don't know what's got into them", said Ellone.

"Hmmn" Said Squall, as the two cats returned to Ellone's side but continued to watch Squall. He hoisted himself up from the floor and wiped his face with a tissue that Rinoa had eventually passed him.

"Despite the welcome, it really is great to see you both again. Well I've missed all of you so much!" Said Ellone, as she looked round at all of them.

"Come on let's go inside and I'll show you to your rooms. We've made quite a few changes to the palace, but I'm sure you'll love it." Said Ellone, as she led the way towards the entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix. But the continued story is mine.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the very late chapter update! Well its time to move on with the story, but I wonder has anyone guessed what is going to happen yet? Drop me line if you think you do…I hope you are enjoying the story so far…. Jessies Dream

Lemon warning !!!

____________________________________________________________________

**Love Forever – Chapter Fourteen – At the Palace**

As they walked the short distance from the landing platform and through the doorway of the palace itself. In the very centre of the hallway was a steel spiral staircase that looked to be wrapped around a pure glass pillar. As Ellone approached it, she placed a hand on the glass from the depths below a blue disc appeared and a hidden door opened.

Ellone said, "we need to go down to the next floor, so you can either use the stairs or ride the new hydra lift we have installed. It's a lot smoother and not as stomach jerking as the previous ones, so the choice is yours."

Needless to say that the luggage they were carrying made then choose the lift on this occasion. After riding the lift down, they started to walk along a glass tunnel, which gave them a bird's eye view of the whole palace grounds and gardens. Looking across they could see four other towers, like points to a compass and all connected by a glass tunnel to the main tower they had just come from. There also seemed to be a further circular tunnel being installed to the outer towers.

"Were currently installing a walkway that will circle the whole palace which will either give you a view of the gardens or the city. It should be completed during your stay here," stated Ellone.

"It's beautiful," said Rinoa as she looked down towards the palace gardens.

They followed Ellone into the next tower and found themselves in a room similar to a hotel lobby. Potted plants were strategically placed around the room in the hope that it would break up the clinical look that the white walls were emitting. This time there was no central pillar and staircase in the centre of the room. Instead three light coloured wooden doors, similar to that of pine awaited them. One to the left was labelled 'Lounge', one to the right was labelled 'Bedroom Suites' and one straight ahead simply had 'Hydra Lift'.

A plaque on the wall directly in front of them stated:-

Welcome to the West Tower

Up 1 Level – Roof

This Level – Left Lounge Area, Right Bedroom Suites.

Down 1 Level – Dining room, Ballroom, Swimming Pool, Games Room, Library and Music Room.

Down 2 Levels – Kitchens, Gardens, Garages and City Entrance

Taking the door on the right towards the bedroom suites, they were greeted with a short corridor containing seven dark wooden doors. Three on the left side were marked 'Toilets', 'Suite 2 and Suite 3'. Three doors on the right side were marked 'Suite 4', 'Suite 5' and 'Suite 6'. Finally the last door at the very top of the corridor was marked 'Suite 1'.

Ellone turned to face them and said

"Quisty, I've put you in 'Suite 3' and Zell in '4'."

A frown started to appear on Squalls face. He didn't relish the idea of being in a room on his own anymore, not after everything he had been through in the last twelve months. His life had literally been turned upside down. It had gone from isolation to the complete opposite, where it was now filled with friends, the return of his lost sister and of course Rinoa. He couldn't help but glance in her direction. He didn't realize that Ellone had seen him frown, but when she saw him looking in Rinoa's direction, she smiled.

"Selphie and Irvine, I've put you both in 'Suite 5'.

While Irvine and Selphie just glared at each other. Obviously Selphie was still sulking about the 'Torama" incident.

"Now Squall I've put you in 'Suite 1' and Rinoa I've put you in 'Suite 6'". Said Ellone.

"What?" Asked Squall, as a shocked look appeared on his face.

Ellone couldn't help but let out a laugh before she said

"Oh Squall, you are so easy to wind up. Don't worry Rinoa rang me this morning and told me the good news, so your both in 'Suite 1'. Congratulations to both of you!"

Ellone walked to Rinoa first and hugged her then she repeated the action by hugging Squall.

"Well if everyone want's to unpack and freshen up. We can all meet in the Lounge down the hallway and go for dinner at six. Then were off to 'The Byte Club' for drinking and dancing." Stated Ellone.

"That sounds great," said Selphie.

"I'm up for it!" Replied Irvine as he received a cross look from Selphie.

"Wonderful idea," replied Quistis.

"Oh Yeah! I can't wait to hit that dance floor,'' replied Zell.

As Rinoa clapped her hands and grinned with delight, she caught sight of Squall and saw the frown that had appeared on his face and so she said

"Thanks Ellone, that sounds like a really good idea… Squall shall we go and get unpacked?"

"Hmm…. Yes sure," he replied.

"Well see you all later then," stated Rinoa.

Making their way down the corridor, Rinoa stopped outside the door to suite 1 and used the electronic swipe card that Ellone had passed them. The door opened with a click and so pushing it fully open Rinoa stepped inside closely followed by Squall.

Despite all the electronic modern technology of Esthar the room had been decorated similar to that of a grand hotel. In the middle of the room was a large king size bed that had been bolted to the floor. The pale blue and the dark blue of the bedding suited the silver metal bedknobs and blended in perfectly with the navy blue carpet. A circular touch globe light was fixed into the two silver cabinets that were placed on either side of the bed. The wall opposite the bed was covered by a continuous mirror, which disguised a wardrobe the same length. One door on the other side of the room led to a large bath sunk into the light wooden floor and a double shower unit had been placed at the far side. The other door simply housed the toilet and sink. Opposite was a simple but elegant dressing table and chair. But what seemed to make this room special was the view from the wall length window behind the bed, as you could see the palace garden and other towers.

"Wow! I wonder if the others have a view like this from their window?" Asked Rinoa.

Squall had placed their case down on the floor and took the few short steps to look out of the window. Placing his arms gently around her waist as she leant against him she asked

"I saw you frowning at the idea of going to the nightclub Ellone suggested. I wondered if you were okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I'm not sure I like the idea that's all," he replied.

Rinoa asked " And why is that?

"Well for starters I've never been to one before," he stated.

"Oh that's hardly a reason and besides," she said as she turned round to face him.

"You told me that all SeeD's had to learn how to dance as part of their training."

"They do, but it doesn't mean that I have actually put it into practice," he replied.

She placed her hands on his chest and said

"You'll be fine…and I seem to recall that you managed to dance well enough at the celebration party last night."

He naturally placed his arms around her hips and replied

"That was different."

Rinoa tilted her head to one side and asked "What do you mean different?"

He looked straight into her dark brown eyes before replying

"I was dancing with you."

Before she could say anything else, Squall bent his head down and gently kissed her on the lips. She couldn't help but respond, as she leaned her whole body against him. She closed her eyes as she moved her hands up, so that she could then place her arms around the back of his neck. Ruffling his hair with her hands as this seemed to intensify the kiss between them. While he too was lost in the moment, his eyes closed as he relaxed until their actions hungered for something more. While his lips remained in contact with hers, he moved one hand slowly up her back and under the top she wore. As his touch ignited the passion between them, she couldn't help but issue a pleasurable sigh in response. He moved his head back, releasing her lips only for a moment as they both filled their lungs with some much needed air. Glancing quickly at the bed and then at a small control panel on his right. Touching the screen where the word 'slanted' appeared. As the hidden blinds moved across the window to allow them some privacy.

She understood perfectly, as they made their way back to the bed and resumed their fiery kissing. Pushing her shoes off with her feet as she trailed her hands slowly down the front of his chest. As her eyes twinkled with a hint of what was to come. Her hands only stopped travelling downwards, when they reached the button of his jeans. Pulling away from his lips, as she eased the button open. Squall only raised an eyebrow in response, before he casually mimicked her actions and opened her own jean button.

Like a pair of synchronised swimmers, they both undressed until only their underwear remained. As she beckoned him to follow her with a simple waggle of her finger, while she made her way backwards on the bed, as if she was trying to escape his advances. While he almost cat like, mounted the bed and stalked towards her on his hands and knees. When he reached her, He ran his hands slowly along her sides as his lips started to trail kisses up from her stomach. As her breathing increased along with her heart rate, she was about to reach behind her back to undo her bra, but his hands beat her to their destination. His kisses continued up along her collarbone and neck, as her head moved automatically in reaction to his kisses. When he reached her lips, she returned his kisses with a hunger as the now newly removed underwear found it's way to the floor.

He traced his kisses once again down the other side of her neck, while his hands gently caressed her skin, lightly touching her breast as she moaned his name in response. He whispered her name near her ear, while she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair as she sighed his name. He stopped to look at her. Her eyes reflected back the love and desire she felt for him.

"Squall?"

Saying his name as she gently stroked the side of his face. He blinked slowly as he relished her touch and then smiling he said

"Rinoa, I love you so much."

She couldn't help but smile back at him as she said

"I know, because I feel the same way about you."

Kissing her lips gently at first, until the passion they both felt for each other could be held back no more. Her breath only hitched in reaction to Squalls fingers lightly brushing past the sensitive skin around one of he nipples. As he once again started to trace kisses this time down her neck, collarbone and only stopping to tease a nipple with the circular motion of his tongue. She gasped for air when he started to suck on it and teased the other with the brushing of his thumb.

Each time he touched a sensitive zone, her body responded. Her hips arched upwards when his fingers started to explore the inside of her final piece of underwear. Her cheeks began to flush as she released an involuntary moan of pleasure in response to his fingers finding their way inside of her. His thumb teased and stimulated her most sensitive spot until she could hold back no more. Her body arching and her head thrown back as she climaxed. Her reaction to his touch and the subtle scent filled his senses. His need now to be inside of her was great, as his erection hardened further in anticipation. He couldn't hold back any longer and so quickly removed his boxer shorts before he removed her last item of clothing. As he slid his length into her he lovingly said her name. Their bodies met together, each with the need to satisfy the other completely.

Wrapping her legs around him, so that she could raise her hips to meet with his every thrust. Each time making it more penetrable than the last. He knew from her expression that he had once again found that hidden euphoria's spot within her. As the tantalizing movement tipped her once again over the edge, taking Squall with her as he released too. He remained locked in an embrace with her, as their bodies glistened with the afterglow of their lovemaking. He guided her body with his own as her turned them both to their sides. Gently placing a kiss to her face, only a beeping sound broke the moment, as Squall's watch announced its hourly chime. Turning to retrieve it from the cabinet beside him, he looked at the time 16:00 and then showed it to Rinoa and said

"Much as I hate to say this, we had better get ourselves showered and ready for dinner before the others come looking for us."

"Mood killer! And I was so looking forward to an encore," she replied smiling.

Having raised an eyebrow and with a slight smile on his face he said

"Well there is always tonight, but if your quick you can join me in the shower."

With a glint in her eye she said

"Okay, but lets make it interesting. Last one in has to show how good they are on the dance floor tonight and has to lather the winner in the shower."

Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to win or lose. In that moment of hesitation, Rinoa had leapt off the bed and headed straight for the bathroom

"Hey that's cheating!"

Is all he said as he chased after her.


End file.
